Fic Fated To Love You
by Fics da Xarol e da Gabii
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma garota simplória, que vai para um cruzeiro com seu namorado Só que, no meio do caminho algo de errado acontece e Bella acaba na cama de Edward Cullen para depois descobrir que ficou grávida. A família dele o obriga a se casar com ela.
1. Sinopse

**| FIC | Fated To Love You [Perdidos]**

**  
Autor(a):** Gabriela Paiva (**Ѽ**** Gαbii**)  
**Shipper:** Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper (...)  
**Gênero:** UA, romance, drama, **lemons**.  
**Censura:** NC-17

**Sinopse:**_ "Isabella Swan é uma garota simplória, comum, que sonha em se acertar de vez com o seu namorado bonitão Mike. Eles acabam, então, indo fazer um cruzeiro amoroso e ela começa a se preparar para perder a sua virgindade com ele e tudo mais. Só que, no meio da viagem, Bella toma um remédio que a faz ficar tonta e ela acaba indo parar no quarto de outro cara, o gatíssimo Edward Cullen. Edward, pra variar, é o herdeiro de uma companhia milionária e que está apaixonado por sua namorada Tanya já faz um tempo. Sua intenção era pedir sua namorada em casamento durante o cruzeiro, mas a babaca deixou ele plantado lá e não apareceu. O que acontece é que drogam o Edward e quando a felizarda da Bella vai parar no quarto dele por engano, muitas coisas acontecem. Coisas quentes e é aí que a moça fica grávida. =O Sim! Engravidou. Aí então, a avó do Edward obriga os dois a se casar"_.

**OBS:**_ A fic é baseada no drama taiwanês que tem o mesmo nome_.


	2. Prólogo

**BPOV****  
**  
Atrasada, atrasada, atrasada...

Como sempre meu dia já começa com tudo atrasado, e pra que tanta gente entrando nessa empresa hoje, parece que os elevadores vão explodir de tanta gente e porque meu Deus eu só tenho duas mãos?

Ahh... desculpe não me apresentei, sou Isabella Swan tenho 24 anos, moro em Seattle e trabalho em um jornal como redatora. Eu adoro meu trabalho, adoro ajudar as pessoas, apesar de não ser muito bem recompensada por isso, tenho mania de pregar etiquetas com avisos para não esquecer das coisas, acabou que as pessoas do trabalho me conhecem por ser a garota das etiquetas e acabam se aproveitando me passando tarefas que eles deveriam fazer, não me importo com isso, faz com que eu me sinta útil.

Minha Família moraem Forks, minhamãe Renee e minhasirmãs Alice e Angela, sempre que tenho tempo vou visita-las, mas elas me dão nos nervos eu sou o patinho feio da família, não sou bonita, não entendo nada de moda e não apareço entre os demais, sinto falta do meu paicharlie, ele sim gostava de mim do jeito quesou, Charlie morreu quando eu tinha 15 anos, foi a época mais triste da minha vida. Mas sempre tento pensar nele nos momentos bons, ele sempre me disse que um dia eu encontraria o meu príncipe, aquele que iria me fazer feliz e me amar desse jeito torto que sempre fui.

Uma noite fique até mais tarde na redação do jornal para terminar umas coisas que estavam atrasadas, quando um rapaz entrou procurando por um colega meu de trabalho

- Olá você sabe se o Ben ainda ta por aqui?

- Não está não, todo mundo já foi, só estou aqui porque tenho umas coisas pra terminar, mas se quiser deixar algum recado, eu entrego pra ele amanhã.

- Ah, obrigado, você é muito e bonita também.

ele não precisava ter dito isso só pra me agradar por fazer um favor a ele, corei imediatamente e claro ele percebeu, anotou o recado em uma etiqueta e colocou o telefone dizendo que poderia ligar pra ele pra marcarmos um encontro, quase não acreditei finalmente chegou o dia que conheci o meu principe?

Bom isso faz alguns meses, querem saber se eu liguei? Liguei sim e hoje eue Mike estamos comemorando 8 meses de namoro, peraí, HOJE, eu disse HOJE, MEU DEUS eu esqueci, e como sempre o dia passou voando e eu ainda tenho uma pilha de coisas pra fazer, de repente começa a tocar uma musiquinha que não me é estranha, claro que não me é estranha é o toque do meu celular, drogra, droga, drogaé o Mike e agora?

- Oi amor...

- Bella onde você está?

- To na redação ainda...

- Como assim na redação?

- To dando uma ajuda nos trabalhos atrasados da Jess.

- Não acredito que você ta ai até essa hora fazendo o trabalho dos outros?

- coitada ela tinha um encontro hoje só tentei ajudar...

- É você ajudou ela com o encontro dela e perdeu o seu.

Ele desligou, foi como levar um soco no estômago, eu só tentei ajudar uma amiga e acabei esquecendo de mim, como sempre e isso já tinha causado várias brigas entre nós, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa pra compensar O Mike,andando pela rua vi o anuncio de um cruzeiro romântico, parecia uma boa idéia, mas também parecia bem caro, juntei umas economias e comprei as passagens, mas o verdadeiro presente de Mike viria em uma das noites no cruzeiro, o clima seria perfeito para a nossa primeira noite. Mike vai adorar a surpresa.

**EPOV**

- Vai diretor, vai diretor, você é o melhor, você é o maior...  
É isso ai diretor, bateu maisum record.

- Emmett quantas vezes eu já falei que é pra você me chamar pelo meu nome?  
Essas formalidades ficam na empresa, nada de diretor aqui entendeu?

- sim, sim, diretor, ops... quer dizer Edward.

- Mas e ai qual foi a marca dessa vez?

- 1m57seg, cada dia você melhora o tempo, assim vai poder até competir.

- Deixa de baboseira Emmett...me passa uma toalha, chega de piscina por hoje.

- sim senhor... ahh tenho outra coisa pra te mostrar também.

- Mostra logo então.

- Primeiro quero dizer que já confirmei um quarto para o senhor e para a senhorita Tanya no cruzeiro romântico.

- Que bom, agora tenho que avisa-la, mas você preparou tudo do jeito que eu pedi?

- Tudo certo, lugar mais romântico não haverá, e o principal esta aqui...

Emmett tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso, logo vi que era o anel que eu pediria a mão deTanya, nunca me imaginei em uma situação dessas, sempre pensei que não me apegaria a mulher nenhuma dessa forma, mas Tanya era diferente, já namorávamos a 5 anos e eu tenho certeza que ela é a mulher da minha vida, linda, educada, generosa, perfeita para passar o resto da vida comigo.

Não sei expressar muito romantismo, emmett teve a idéia desse cruzeiro romântico para eu tomar coragem e pedir a mão dela, sei que vovó vai ficar chateada de não participar, mas depois eu dou um jeito de comemorar com ela. Agora o mais difícil será convencerTanya a ir nesse cruzeiro, ela nunca tem tempo pra nada, mas Emmet disse que vai dar um jeito em tudo, ahhh... Emmett é meu fiel escudeiro, acessor, motorista, amigo, cozinheiro, babá sempre que preciso de alguma coisa, peço e ele dá um jeito.

- Edward repete comigo...  
"Tanya você aceita ser minha na cama para sempre?"

- O que?

- ahhh desculpe me empolguei...repetindo  
"Tanya você aceita ser minha para sempre?"

- Preciso fazer essa careta?

- faz a careta maisromântica e sexy que você tem...

- Sexy?

- Sim senhor, você ta pedindo pra ela ser SUA para sempre, vai que ela entende da minha maneira?

- Ela com certeza não vai entender da sua maneira, mas tudo bem, vamos acabar com essa palhaçada...  
"Tanya você aceita ser minha para sempre?"

- Sim eu aceito (olhos piscando)

- EMMETT

- Calminha diretor só tentei deixar a coisa mais real.

- Prefiro que não deixe.

- Sim senhor... Vou cuidar dos últimos preparativos.


	3. Capítulo 1 Um terrível engano

**Capítulo: 1. **_**Um terrível engano**_

**BPOV**

Finalmente chegou o diado cruzeiro,o dia que ficaria marcado na minha vida,estou tão feliz...

Mas Mike ta com uma cara muito estranha, será que ele não gostou da idéia do cruzeiro???

- Mike você ta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- estou bem Bella, não aconteceu nada... na verdade aconteceu sim, não gostei de você pagar esse cruzeiro sozinha... Não gosto que mulher pague as coisas pra mim... Não gosto de depender de mulher.

- amor, por favor, não vamos começar... é o meu presente pelos 8 meses que estamos juntos e também quero compensar por ter esquecido a data.

- Tudo bem mas só dessa vez, e também depois vou devolver o dinheiro que você gastou com tudo isso.

- tudo bem

Era impressão minha ou Mike tava olhando pra bunda da mulher que acabou de passar por nós? não acredito que ele ta fazendo isso na minha frente eu devo ta ficando paranóica com as coisas ou ele perdeu a noção do perigo, não vou perguntar porque ele pode se ofender, vou fingir que espirrei pra ver se ele olha pra mim...  
que coisa mais infantil Isabella, chamar a atenção do namorado espirrando... mas bem que pode funcionar.

- aaatchin

- EI BELLA FICOU MALUCA???  
Vai sujar minha camisa nova... custou uma fortuna, ta doida?

- Ahh desculpe amor, foi sem querer - péssima idéia, eu sabia...péssima idéia.

- Vou trocar essa camisa por uma que eu não vá sofrer se vc estragar...

- Tudo bem... me perdoa, eu juro que não fiz por mal.

- OK! Vou trocar e nos encontramos lá dentro.

- Tudo bem amor...

Ai como eu sou capaz de fazer uma besteira dessas, deixei o Mike chateado, mas eu vou concertar todos os erros hoje a noite.

Tem fila até pra entrar no navio e olha que esse cruzeiro é super caro, deve ter gente importante também porque ta cheio de segurança, vou tentar passar por aqui pelo lado é só contornar a faixa e fico livre dessa multidão.

- aiii - ai meu senhor eu tinha que ser desastrada desse jeito, por que eu sempre tenho que cair? perae eu não to no chão...ai meu Deus que homem é esse me segurando?  
Quem são essas pessoas me olhando com cara feira? O que eu fiz de mal? ai o homem... foco Isabella, ele é tãaaao bonito.

- Que tal você olhar por onde anda? Assim da próxima vez não perde os óculos...

- ahh me desculpe - bonito mas grosso,não fui com a cara dele, pensa que é quem??? Eu só tropecei... óculos? do que ele ta falando? Ahhh meu Deus esse ogro quebrou os óculos que a Alice me deu... Agora além de poder pegar um câncer Ocular corro o risco de morrer nas mãos da minha querida irmã.

Ai como eu sou burra - passei pelo mesmo corredor umas três vezes, onde será que esse quarto se escondeu, porque com certeza esse quarto ta escondido ou não existe.

Eu não devo ser tão tapada a ponto de não encontrar um quarto... ou devo? - balancei a cabeça pra tirar essas idéias absurdas de dentro - Ahhh ta ali quarto 1006, graças a Deus encontrei, aaatchim...Nossa é lindo... vou arrumar tudo pra quando o Mike chegar ficar feliz pela surpresa... aaatchim, acho que levei muito a sér..aatchim sério essa gripe de mentira... aaatchim ou ela virou de verdade, isso vai estragar tudo, preciso de um remédio...

- Paracetamol, acho que isso deve servir - Angela sempre diz que tenho que ler essa droga de bula, vamos lá então - Pode causar reações desagradáveis como tontura, vertigem, aumento de batimentos cardíacos - Isso não deve se aplicar a minha pessoa, não tenho esse tipo de coisa, vamos lá amiguinho me deixe melhor...

NOTA: só pra terem idéia do tamanho do Navio, pra verem como a coitada tava perdida... hehehehehehe

**EPOV**

- Boa tarde senhor Cullen, reservamos uma das melhores suítes para o senhor - Um dos funcionários do navio disse.

(foto da suíte - .)

- Obrigado, o senhor Cullen agradece os serviços de vocês... qual o nº da suíte? - Emmett respondeu rapidamente em um tom sério, quem vê até se engana com ele.

- 1009, podem seguir por esse corredor, a suíte esta decorada como o senhor pediu – o funcionário disse para o Emmett

- Vamos ver se ta de acordo mesmo? - Emmett fez uma cara ameaçadora para o coitado do funcionário.

- Emmett vamos por favor, já chega - falei acabando com a brincadeira de Emmett

- sim diretor, vamos - Ele disse em um tom de desânimo

Fomos direto ao quarto e estava todo enfeitado com rosas, balões em formato de corações e outras frescuras, não gostei muito, mas é perfeito para o que eu pretendo nisso vou ligar pra Tanya pra saber por onde ela anda que ainda não esta aqui comigo.

- Oi meu amor - ela disse depois de dois toques.

- Oi querida, onde você anda que ainda não está aqui comigo? - eu fiz um tom de desanimado

- Estou mais próximo do que você imagina, daqui a pouco vamos ficar juntinhos amor.

- Não demora muito amor - Eu disse mais que empolgado, mas ainda com um frio na barriga pois não sabia exatamente como pedir a mão de Tanya.

- Não vou demorar, já to chegando - ela disse também animada, e eu ouvi um sinal de chamada em espera do celular dela.

- atende Tanya, vou ficar aqui te esperando... Beijos.

- Ok amorzinho, vou atender e antes do que você imagina estarei ai... Beijos.

Quando desliguei Emmett estava rindo igual uma hiena louca...

- Por favor Emmett, vai procurar o que fazer, ou melhor vai procurar uma mulher pra fazer exatamente o que você quer fazer.

- sim senhor - Ele respondeu rápido batendo continência e saiu rindo como uma criança indo para o parque de diversões.

Eu fui para um dos bares do Navio relaxar e esperar Tanya aparecer.

(foto bar externo do navio - ./__P5cyNgv-lM/SXT7eHiwDRI/AAAAAAAAHcE/muLl4_69TZw/s400/bar+)

**BPOV**

Fui procurar Mike pelo Navio, estava meio estranha, acho que era efeito do remédio...

- Eu acho que isso não deve ser efeito do remédio,o que Mike ta fazendo com essa mulher? - Mike estava sentado em uma mesa com a mesma mulher que passou por nós na hora de embarcar - vou resolver isso já...

- Mike o que ta acontecendo aqui - Ele estava segurando a mão dela, mas na hora em que falei ele largou rapidamente.

- A-aq-qui, não ta acontecendo nada Bella - ele gaguejou no inicio mas logo voltou a falar com segurança.

- Por que você não foi encontrar comigo Mike? Tava te esperando até agora e você ta aqui...

- Vamos conversar aqui Bella - ele saiu me puxando para um canto afastado.

- O que ta acontecendo Mike? - Eu já falava com lagrimas nos olhos, de tristeza, de raiva.

- Bella querida, não tem nada acontecendo - Ele parecia sincero, na verdade eu tava chateada mas não queria brigar com Mike, não hoje.

- Quem é ela então?

- É uma amiga que encontrei aqui e começamos a conversar, só por isso não te encontrei logo, desculpe - eu ainda não estava convencida

- Mas você tava segurando as mão dela - Agora eu peguei ele, Não Bella, hoje não é dia de brigar.

- Ahh a mão, er... que ela não tava se sentindo bem e eu fui... perae você ta desconfiando de mim? - ele disse franzindo o cenho

- Eu er... claro que não meu amor, me desculpe se pareceu isso - Ta vendo Bella ele é inocente, para com essa paranóia.

- Ta certo, eu te desculpo, mas não faça mais isso - Ele deu um sorriso e pra mim já estava tudo bem, adorava ver Mike sorrindo.

- Vamos fazer algo especial hoje a noite, que tal um jantar romântico? - ele disse isso passando a mão nos meus cabelos, já estava corada e feliz.

- Vamos sim meu amor - Foi só o que consegui dizer

- Só tem um problema - Ele parecia preocupado

- Qual o problema Mike, pode falar...

- To sem dinheiro, você poderia me emprestar seu cartão, depois eu te pago - murmurou meio com vergonha

- Ahhh é isso, então não tem mais problema toma aqui - Depois desse fora com Mike, emprestar meu cartão seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

- Ahhh querida, você é tão generosa é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você - ele disse com um sorriso meio estranho.

- Bella você ta bem? Ta parecendo doente - ele disse passando a mão na minha testa pra verificar a temperatura.

- acho que não, to com a visão turva e meio tonta - eu disse murmurando

- Acho melhor você ir deitar e tentar dormir querida, depois vou te chamar para o nosso jantar romântico - eu acenti e ele me deu um leve beijo...

Fui descendo as escadas para o corredor dos quartos... Quando fui chegando no fim do corredor onde ficava meu quarto, vi que um funcionário do navio estava próximo da porta, ele pareceu se assustar quando me viu ali.

- o-oi senhorita, você ta se sentindo bem? - Ele disse com um ar de preocupação

- To só com um pouco de vertigem, mas vou me deitar e logo passa.

- qual o número do seu quarto?

- 1006, não to conseguindo enxergar direito, você pode me ajudar - até que encontrar ele ali serviu pra alguma coisa.

- é esse aqui senhorita, entre e descanse, qualquer coisa ligue para o serviço de quarto que eu venho pra lhe acompanhar até a enfermaria.

- Não se preocupe, já já estarei melhor - disse pra tranqüilizá-lo

- tudo bem, então estou indo.

- obrigada.

Entrei no quarto, e fui deitar, notei que o quarto tava meio estranho, mas devia ser coisa da minha cabeça, precisava dormir um pouco e tudo melhoraria.

**EPOV**

Chegando no bar pedi uma dose de whisky, logo dois homens aparecem puxando assunto...

- Senhor Cullen, estou certo? - Um loiro alto falou

- sim... Nos conhecemos? - Disse meio ríspido

- Não senhor, meu nome é Jasper Whitlock e esse é meu amigo Ben Cheney, queríamos ter uma conversa com o senhor. - Ele disse bem decidido

- Se não for demorar, não tenho muito tempo

- Queremos falar sobre as terras em Forks que o senhor quer roubar de gente inocente - confesso que me surpreendi com o assunto

- não quero roubar terra nenhuma, compramos aquelas terras, para construir nossa fábrica.

- Mas o senhor não vê que isso não ta certo - ele disse... me enfrentando - Bom... eu tenho que ir, se quiserem discutir esse tipo de assunto marquem uma hora com a minha secretária e apareçam na empresa...agora foi a hora de Ben falar, ou melhor dizendo implorar para que eu não desapropriasse as terras.

-Tome seu whisky, senhor Cullen, não queremos que desperdice seu pedido - Jasper disse... me entregando o copo de whisky... os dois também tinham  
bebidas e pediram pra eu acompanha-los eu tomei em um só gole para não perder mais tempo com essa gente, achei o whisky meio estranho, mas já era tarde.

Fui andando para o meu quarto, mas no meio do caminho comecei a me sentir mal, uma tontura tomou conta de mim e minha visão ficou embaçada de uma hora pra outra  
entrei no quarto e vi que tinha alguém deitado na cama, Tanya com certeza chegou e foi descansar...coragem Edward é agora, eu dizia pra mim mesmo em pensamento.

**  
****BPOV**

Não sei se tava sonhando, mas ouvi falarem comigo, acho bom eu responder, deve ser o Mike

- hum - foi o único som que consegui emitir - Você voltou? - falei em seguida

- voltei meu amor - A voz ta diferente ou é impressão minha?

Fui surpreendida por um beijo cheio de amor, delicado, não consegui ver nada direito, tava escuro e a minha visão ainda não tava muito boa, Mike se afastou um pouco  
e pousou os lábios em minha testa, depois sussurrou em meu ouvido...

- Minha linda eu te amo tanto, você quer ser minha para sempre? - Fiquei sem palavras e confusa com a pergunta, o que ele queria dizer com "ser minha"?

- como assim ser sua? - perguntei meio envergonhada, ele se ajoelhou na cama e pegou as minhas mãos, eu já estava sentada e tremendo muito.

- Eu quero saber se essa mulher linda que eu amo tanto quer ser minha esposa? - ele falou com um tom meio nervoso, minha boca se escancarou mais ainda e eu tremia tanto que acho que fazia o quarto todo tremer junto - Devo encarar esse silêncio como um sim ou como um não? - ele perguntou com um ar de quem estava rindo do meu nervosismo.

- c-claa-ro... Que e-eu... que-ero - foi o que consegui dizer entre as lágrimas...

Eu que queria fazer uma surpresa para o Mike e ele me pede em casamento da forma mais romântica possível, eu não podia está mais feliz...ele deu beijos em minha lágrimas  
e foi me deitando na cama, então ele roçou meu ouvido e disse...

- Então a partir desta noite você vai ser minha para sempre e eu prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo...

Começamos um beijo lento e delicado, seus lábios macios iam da minha boca para minha mandíbula e pescoço, isso me causava uma sensação única e maravilhosa,  
ele alternava os beijos nesses lugares, até que ficou mais urgente...

Então dei passagem para sua língua explorar toda minha boca, ele me beijava com desespero e isso teve uma reação inesperada da minha parte pois correspondi na mesma urgência e desespero, o mundo poderia acabar ali naquele momento e eu nem notaria, estávamos tão conectados no beijo que tudo sumiu da minha cabeça, só importava nós dois e o momento maravilhoso que estávamos vivendo.

Ele se afastou e tirou a camisa, jogou em qualquer lugar do quarto e começou a tirar minhas roupas dando leves beijos pelo meu corpo, quando dei por mim estava só de calcinha e sutiã, e ele acho que já estava bem a vontade, pois comecei a sentir sua excitação por cima da calça, ele foi descendo os beijos para minha clavícula com as mãos no fecho do meu sutiã, eu deveria sentir vergonha nessa hora, mas tudo era tão bom que eu só queria mais, queria sentir ele dentro de mim.

- ahh... mais meu amor, mais... - falei de uma vez, não era hora pra eu ter vergonha de querer ele pra mim.

O que eu senti depois foi uma coisa sensacional, ele beijava um dos meus seios e alternava com leves mordidas, com a uma das mãos ele começou a acariciar o outro seio, não conseguir conter um gemido... ele tava conseguindo, me deixando cada vez mais louca, eu não era mais a Bella calma e inocente, eu só pensava que queria mais.- ah... isso é tãa... ahh bom - nesse momento já sentia minha calcinha úmida, ele desceu mais os beijos, se concentrou um pouco na minha barriga dando mordidinhas que me faziam gemer cada vez mais alto, senti que ele começou a tirar minha calcinha com a boca, isso me deixou enlouquecida...

- Me faça sua, por favor, eu não aguento mais - ele deu uma leve risada e tirou minha calcinha de uma vez só e afastou minhas pernas, mas para minha surpresa, ele começou a dar beijos no meu sexo, isso fez eu sentir uma onda de calor pelo meu corpo, foi então que ele me penetrou com a sua língua ágil, me fazendo soltar gritos de tanto prazer, nunca imaginei sentir uma coisa tão boa assim, ele me penetrou com um dos dedos e continuou o trabalho com a sua maravilhosa língua.. sim ela é maravilhosa.

- Você ta gostando meu amor? - Ele ainda tinha duvida se eu tava gostando ou não

- E-eu... ahh... t-to... adorando..ahhh - Eu realmente não conseguia nem me expressar direito - Eu quero você em mim agora... por favor.

- Calma querida, por que a pressa? Aproveita que ta só começando. - ele disse e deu uma risadinha sacana, isso só me deixou mais acesa.

Ele penetrou mais um dedo e começou a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos, agarrei minhas mãos no seus cabelos e o puxei pra mais perto, essa era a melhor sensação que já senti na vida, meu corpo enrijeceu e comecei a sentir uma onda de prazer incrível, comecei a ter espasmos por todo o corpo e uma explosão de prazer aconteceu no baixo ventre...

- Ahhh... isso... eu .. ahhh - as palavras saíram mesmo sem pensar, meu corpo foi amolecendo e Mike veio me dando beijos e no meu ouvido, falou...

- Que bom que você gostou, porque agora vem a melhor parte - e ele me tomou em mais um dos beijos desesperados que me tirava o fôlego, não conseguia imagina algo melhor do que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas eu queria tudo que ele pudesse e quisesse me proporcionar, eu queria ser dele para sempre...

- Eu te amo - ele disse próximo ao meu ouvido e foi me beijando novamente, deixou o peso do seu corpo cair sobre o meu e delicadamente me penetrou, senti um misto de dor e prazer, ele começou um vai e vem maravilhoso, minhas mãos pousaram nas costas dele o trazendo mais pra perto de mim, ele começou a sugar meu seio e a entrar em mim com mais força e cada vez mais rápido, estávamos na mais perfeita sintonia, nossos corpos pareciam um só, nos encaixávamos perfeitamente parecendo que fomos feitos um para o outro.

- ahhh... Você é perfeita - ele disse, enquanto meu corpo começa a dar reações de que eu teria outro orgasmo, comecei a arranhar suas costas e puxar seus cabelos, ele continuava em um ritmo enlouquecedor, com certeza era isso que ele tava fazendo comigo, me enlouquecendo...

Nossas respirações eram pesadas e o gemidos cada vez mais altos, as mão dele não paravam em lugar nenhum do meu corpo, ficavam passeando por todo ele, isso me deixava cada vez mais preparada pra chegar ao meu ápice, ele também parecia esta chegando lá... comecei a sentir a explosão dentro de mim...

muito maior que a anterior, talvez porque agora ele estava vindo junto comigo, ele tinha razão em dizer que esse seria bem melhor que o primeiro orgasmo, caímos exaustos um ao lado do outro na cama, ele me abraçou e ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

- não se mexa - ele disse quando eu tentei me mexer, mas logo ele me apertou no abraço - Nunca mais você vai se separar de mim.

- eu não pretendo fazer isso nunca - eu disse, ele me libertou de um dos braços e estendeu o mesmo até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou algo.

- me dê a sua mão - hesitei por um minuto mas logo estendi a mão pra ele, logo um anel lindo estava em meu dedo.

- Finalmente este anel pertence a você e ele significa todo amor que eu sinto por você, to a importância que você tem na minha vida, toda a vontade que eu tenho de cuidar de você pra todo o sempre.

Nesse momento as lágrimas caiam compulsivamente, eu não tinha palavras pra expressar tamanha emoção que eu sentia, abracei ele mais forte e disse...

- eu te amo Mike

- Eu também te amo Tanya

- Quem é Mike? - ele perguntou e logo em seguida eu...

- Quem é Tanya? - Isso ta muito confuso.

**EPOV**

Acendi a luz do abajur pra olhar Tanya e ver o que tava acontecendo, ela estaria me confundindo com outro?

Mas quando eu olhei pra ela tomei um grande susto, porque não era Tanya que estava ali, era uma desconhecida, quando ela me viu pareceu se assustar também.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH - nós dois gritamos juntos e nos afastamos um do outro, ele se enrolou em um lençol e eu puxei o edredom pra me cobrir.

- Não olha, por favor não olha - Como assim não olha, ela tava doida. acabamos de... pensei por um minuto e me desesperei, eu tinha acabado de transar com uma estranha.

- QUEM É VOCÊ????- Nós dois perguntamos juntos.

- É VOCÊ!!!! - Nós dois dissemos juntos de novo, era a louca que caiu em cima de mim no embarque do navio, o que ela estava fazendo no meu quarto?

Um forte estrondo veio da porta do quarto quando dei por mim já estava em cima dela de novo, tentei me virar pra ver o que tinha acontecido, mas só vi o flash de uma câmera estourando na minha cara, tentei me concentrar...

- Tira logo essas fotos, pega o melhor ângulo - O loiro alto chamado Jasper dizia de novo esses caras, não ta entendendo nada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntei tentando entender alguma coisa, a louca da garota tentava se esconder entre os lençóis

- Nós vamos colocar essas fotos no jornal amanhã, caso você continue com essa ideia louca de desapropriar as pessoas em Forks - O que se chamava Ben disse.

- o que? Vocês armaram pra mim? - agora eu tava começando a entender as coisas.

- Vamos ver quem é que tava se divertindo com você, olha pra câmera moça - Ben disse tirando o lençol da cabeça da louca.

- BELLA!!!!- os dois gritaram juntos

- O que você ta fazendo na cama com Edward Cullen? - Ben perguntou franzindo o cenho

- Você conhece esses dois? - Perguntei, tentando entender toda a confusão

- Conheço sim, aquele é o Jasper meu cunhado e esse é o Ben, meu colega de trabalho - pronto cai em uma grande armação

- SAIAM DO MEU QUARTO... OS TRÊS - disse aos gritos e coloquei todos pra fora.

Liguei chamando os seguranças do cruzeiro e claro Emmett, onde ele estava que deixou isso acontecer... abri a porta pra ver o que tinha acontecido com eles  
estavam lá discutindo com a maluca, foi bem na hora que os seguranças chegaram...

- São esses dois, podem levar e peguem a câmera que esta com eles - eu disse apontando para os dois, fiquei com pena dela pois estava ainda enrolada no lençol,  
mas ela não ia se safar dessa não, fiz um gesto pra ela entrar no quarto, só deixaria ela trocar de roupa, depois teria que me explicar essa história.

- Me conte tudo, antes que eu mande leva-la desse jeito mesmo - Eu tentava não gritar, mas a raiva era tanta.

- Eu não sei de nada - Ela disse aos prantos

- Qual é o verdadeiro plano de vocês? eles te pagaram pra você entrar no meu quarto? - minha cabeça fervia de tanta raiva

- Eu não sei de nada disso, e esse aqui é o meu quarto - Ela disse

- Seu quarto? Ta louca garota? - ela ta tentando me enrolar, mas eu não vou cair nessa

- Você que deve ter bebido e entrou no MEU quarto, 1006 pode ver o número ai na porta - Ela disse me olhando com uma cara de "estou certa" e apontando para a porta...

fui olhar e tomei um susto realmente o numero na porta era 1006, mas olhando pra porta da frente também era 1006, então prestei mais atenção que o 9 da minha porta tinha virado de ponta a cabeça e virou um 6, eu estava sim no meu quarto 1009, mas que agora parecia ser 1006.

- Mas como... Mas como você conseguiu entrar no meu quarto sem chave? - Tinha alguma coisa estranha nessa história

- Eu não sei - ela parecia tão confusa quanto eu estava, mas com certeza era fingimento

- Como não sabe? Explique direito como tudo aconteceu, como aconteceu essa grande burrice.

- Eu não sei direito, eu tomei um remédio e depois não me senti muito bem, e vim me deitar e... - e as lágrimas voltaram, ela estava a ponto de berrar que nem criança.

- Não minta pra mim, não acredito em você, você sabe o que fez? Sabe como quase arruinou minha vida? - Queria jogar tudo na cara dela, pra ela sentir como eu estava me sentindo.

- O que eu fiz? Arruinei a sua vida? - ela se fazia de boba agora? esse seria o próximo passo do joguinho deles? - Você já se perguntou se isso não arruinou a minha vida, você já se perguntou como eu estou me sentindo, eu pensava que estava com o meu namorado, minha primeira vez com um estranho, grosso e que eu odeio, sim porque eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças e você sim estragou a minha vida... estragou meus sonhos, você é muito cheio de si pensando que eu ia me vender desse jeito só pra tirarem umas fotos suas.

Ela fala em meio as lágrimas, não parecia mais que ela estava fingindo ou coisa assim, parecia contar a verdade, será que foi tudo uma coincidência? onde anda o Emmett, na hora que eu preciso dele?

- Você que deve ter bebido e entrou no MEU quarto, 1006 pode ver o número ai na porta - Ela disse me olhando com uma cara de "estou certa" e apontando para a porta...

fui olhar e tomei um susto realmente o numero na porta era 1006, mas olhando pra porta da frente também era 1006, então prestei mais atenção que o 9 da minha porta tinha virado de ponta a cabeça e virou um 6, eu estava sim no meu quarto 1009, mas que agora parecia ser 1006.

- Mas como... Mas como você conseguiu entrar no meu quarto sem chave? - Tinha alguma coisa estranha nessa história

- Eu não sei - ela parecia tão confusa quanto eu estava, mas com certeza era fingimento

- Como não sabe? Explique direito como tudo aconteceu, como aconteceu essa grande burrice.

- Eu não sei direito, eu tomei um remédio e depois não me senti muito bem, e vim me deitar e... - e as lágrimas voltaram, ela estava a ponto de berrar que nem criança.

- Não minta pra mim, não acredito em você, você sabe o que fez? Sabe como quase arruinou minha vida? - Queria jogar tudo na cara dela, pra ela sentir como eu estava me sentindo.

- O que eu fiz? Arruinei a sua vida? - ela se fazia de boba agora? esse seria o próximo passo do joguinho deles? - Você já se perguntou se isso não arruinou a minha vida, você já se perguntou como eu estou me sentindo, eu pensava que estava com o meu namorado, minha primeira vez com um estranho, grosso e que eu odeio, sim porque eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças e você sim estragou a minha vida... estragou meus sonhos, você é muito cheio de si pensando que eu ia me vender desse jeito só pra tirarem umas fotos suas.

Ela fala em meio as lágrimas, não parecia mais que ela estava fingindo ou coisa assim, parecia contar a verdade, será que foi tudo uma coincidência? onde anda o Emmett, na hora que eu preciso dele?

**BPOV**

Não aguentava mais ficar ouvindo as acusações dele, que tipo de mulher ele pensava que eu era, sai correndo do quarto em direção ao meu abri a porta e entrei, quando me deparei com a cena, Mike fazendo massagem em uma mulher, na MINHA cama, será que hoje tudo de ruim iria acontecer comigo?

Eu não preguei chiclete na cruz, por que tudo tinha que acontecer só comigo?

- O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI - eu gritei pra ver se eles percebiam a minha presença no quarto, Mike deu um pulo de cima da mulher e disse...

- Não ta acontecendo nada Bella... Ela só disse que estava com dor nas costas e eu estou ajudando com uma massagem.

- E por que ela ta vestindo a minha camisola? - As lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto igual uma cachoeira.

- po-porque... porque... essa camisola ajuda pra fazer a massagem - ele deve me achar bem idiota, só pode ser isso - e você por que ta enrolada em um lençol? Onde estão suas roupas Isabella?

Ai o que eu falo agora? Pra piorar a situação o estranho entra no meu quarto...

- Ta aqui suas roupas - Ele olhou em volta e percebeu em que situação eu estava, eu queria cavar um buraco e me enterrar viva, queria me jogar no oceano e ser engolida por tubarões, foi ai que a mulher que ainda estava deitada na MINHA cama começou a rir que nem uma louca e disse...

- Olha Mike, não to vendo nada de inocente nessa sua namoradinha, ela é bem esperta, esse outro ai é bem gatão - ela falava entre gargalhadas...

- Olha como você fala de mim, acho que eu sou como você? - me subiu uma raiva e uma vontade de pular nessa mulher

- Realmente Isabella você não pode ser comparada a Rebeca, ela não é do tipo que anda sem roupa por ai - Mike disse em tom de acusação - O que você anda fazendo sem roupa no quarto de um homem que não é o seu namorado? com certeza boa coisa não é...

- eu tomei um remédio, não me senti bem e vim me deita, entrei no quarto 1009 pensando que era 1006, foi isso que aconteceu, não é nada do que você ta pensando, agora você que trás uma mulher dessa pro MEU quarto, pra MINHA cama, que eu paguei com o meu dinheiro, pra te fazer uma surpresa e olha o que eu ganho, uma namorado que me engana com mulherezinhas desse tipo.

Eu já chorava que nem uma criança não acredito que estou passando por tudo isso... foi ai que eu me surpreendi, o estranho grosseiro, me defendeu.

- Isso é jeito de você falar com a sua namorada? Você devia se envergonhar de tratar uma mulher assim - ele falava e encarava Mike como se fosse voar no pescoço dele.

- Ora... ora.. o galinho ta mostrando a crista, não se contenta em pegar minha namorada, ainda quer e dar lição de moral? - Mike falava com uma cara cínica

- Ora... ora.. o galinho ta mostrando a crista, não se contenta em pegar minha namorada, ainda quer me dar lição de moral? Eu falo com ela do jeito que eu quiser, não foi você que teve que aguentar, uma mulher sem graça, que vive de sonhos, que não se arruma, que serve de palhaça pra todo mundo...

só fiquei com ela esse tempo todo porque não tinha nada melhor, ela ia no meu apartamento arrumar minha bagunça, fazia compras pra mim, atendia o meu celular quando outras mulheres ligavam e ainda as trava bem, tenho que confessar, nunca vou encontrar mulher tão burra como essa ai, mas se quiser ficar com ela, pode levar, ela cozinha bem até...

Nunca fui tão humilhada na vida, mas eu devia merecer, por ser tão burra como o próprio Mike disse, dediquei meses da minha vida pra cuidar dele, gastei o que eu tinha e o que eu não tinha pra deixa-lo feliz pra quê? pra ser traída e ainda receber ofensas, eu queria morrer, foi quando Mike fez uma coisa que eu não esperava...

- Tome suas coisas, vá ficar com o seu amante, não me incomode mais, não me procure mais, acabou. - Como ele podia ser tão cruel depois de tudo que fiz por ele.

- Muito bem Mike, finalmente você tomou uma atitude de homem - A mulherzinha falou ainda com um sorriso cínico...

Não conseguia mais controlar minha tristeza e raiva e as lagrimas... peguei minhas coisas e sai correndo do quarto.

**EPOV**

Não conseguia acreditar que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão humilhada daquele jeito e ainda se sentir culpada, porque ela parecia culpada, aceitava todas as ofensas vindas daquele cretino.

Ela com certeza me disse a verdade, entrou por engano no meu quarto, foi tudo um terrível engano, agora ela estava ali sendo humilhada na minha frente e eu sem saber o que fazer...

Ele entregou as coisas pra ela e a garota saiu correndo pra fora do quarto, eu ia atrás, mas meu celular tocou, era uma mensagem de Tânia.

_Edward, meu amor, infelizmente não poderei__  
__ir ao cruzeiro, recebi uma oferta irrecusável__  
__de trabalho na França, tive que partir__  
__imediatamente, eu te amo muito...__  
__preciso que você espere por mim, são só__  
__alguns meses, talvez um ano, mas eu volto pra você.__Eu te amo...__Tanya._

Não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava lendo, Tanya me abandonou por um emprego? Joguei o celular na parede do quarto, precisava descontar minha raiva em alguma coisa, acho que o canalha pensou que eu ia partir pra cima dele, e disse...

- não é certo amar alguém que te faz tão mal, alguém que não da o menor valor a você - Ela começou a chorar com as minhas palavras, procurei um lenço em meu bolso e entreguei para ela secar as lagrimas que estavam no seu rosto.

- Eu paguei aquele quarto, eu paguei o cruzeiro, eu coloquei pétalas de rosas na cama, eu comprei aquela camisola, eu fiz tudo pra ele...e agora não tenho onde dormir, nem onde ficar, nem como ir embora espero que ele se arrependa e me peça pra voltar.

- como você pode ser tão idiota me diz? - não acreditava nas palavras dela - como você ainda pode querer voltar pra ele?

Ela franziu o cenho, cruzou os braços e não respondeu, soltei os braços dela peguei em sua mão, sai puxando e dizendo...

- Vem comigo...

- Me larga, eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você - ela disse se soltando de mim...

- Vai sim - eu respondi

- Onde você vai me levar?

- Vamos mudar umas coisinhas em você e mostrar pro seu namoradinho o que ele ta perdendo - A ideia começava a brotar em minha cabeça...

- Que coisinhas? - ela parecia assustada - Você nem me conhece nem eu conheço você.

- Verdade... meu nome é Edward Cullen, qual o seu? - Tentei fazer uma apresentação formal.

- Isabella Swan.

- Pronto nos conhecemos, vamos andando que eu não tenho tempo a perder.

**BPOV**

Onde será que Edward estava me levando, eu estava assustada, será que ainda tinha mais coisa ruim pra acontecer comigo?

O que será que ele quis dizer com "Vamos mudar umas coisinhas em você e mostrar pro seu namoradinho o que ele ta perdendo"... o que será que esse maluco iria aprontar comigo.

Logo descobri, ele me levou a uma das lojas do navio, mandou que me dessem um vestido bem bonito, as funcionárias das lojas me jogaram em um dos provadores e me passavam um vestido atrás do outro, ele ficou sentado em uma poltrona, e cada vestido que eu experimentava tinha que mostrar pra ele, até ele aprovar algum.

Depois de escolher o vestido ele me levou em um salão de beleza, ele pediu que fizessem trabalho completo em mim, começaram com a depilação...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH - eu gritava toda vez que a moça puxava a cera, do lado de fora da sala ele dizia...

- Por Deus, pare de gritar, estou ficando com do de cabeça já.

- Está incomodado, peça pra ela parar... AHHHHHHHHHHH

Depois da tortura passamos para cabelo e maquiagem, quando terminei, fui terminar de me vestir e depois fui mostrar a ele o resultado final...

- Estou pronta - disse a ele

Ele parecia um bobo me olhando com os olhos arregalados, depois fomos direto para o cassino, alguém avisou ele que Mike estava lá com a tal mulher.

Quando chegamos eu não conseguia nem respirar direito, minha cabeça já girava, eu tremia, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer ali.

- Respire Isabella - ele disse, tentando fazer eu relaxar

- Me dê só um minuto e vou estar melhor - Eu disse, me concentrei na minha respiração e enquanto isso ele explicou o que faríamos.

- Você é minha acompanhante esta noite e nós vamos jogar contra o seu namorado e recuperar o dinheiro que ele tirou de você - ele falava com um sorriso no rosto nunca reparei em como o sorriso dele era lindo... foco Bella, não confunda as coisas.

- Primeiro: Ele não é mais meu namorado - disse baixando a cabeça, eu tinha que me concentrar na vingança e não me deixar levar pela dor.

- Segundo: Tente me chamar de Bella, eu prefiro - tentei mudar um pouco o clima formal entre nós.

- Terceiro: Você esqueceu que eu não tenho dinheiro pra nada?

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, eu te empresto - eu ia abrir minha boa para protestar - Não se preocupe com isso também, você me paga quando ganharmos o jogo.

Ele disse isso sorrindo, eu acenei com a cabeça confirmando e dei um sorriso em resposta dizendo que estava pronta para o show... Nos direcionamos para a escadaria que dava acesso ao cassino, todos pareciam olhar pra gente.

- Por que todos olham pra nós? - perguntei meio assustada por chamar atenção

- Você devia ver como esta bonita - E lá vem ele com mais um sorriso maravilhoso

Caminhamos em direção a mesa em que Mike estava com a mulher, eles estavam rindo, pareciam estar com sorte, quando a mulher virou e me viu cutucou Mike, para que ele me visse também, ele ficou espantado com o que viu, sua boca escancarou e me fez ter vontade de rir...

chegamos na mesa e Edward disse que queríamos jogar a próxima.

Mike ainda me olhava com uma cara de assustado, ao mesmo tempo que eu estava gostando de ver a cara dele de bobo, a dor no meu coração dava pontadas mais forte ao ver aquela mulher se esfregando nele ali na minha frente.

- Vamos jogar Bella, hoje você vai ser o meu amuleto da sorte - Edward me pegou de surpresa com essa, ele tinha um sorriso de criança que ia fazer uma grande maldade.

- Com quanto começamos querida? - Ele me olhava rindo e eu com uma cara de pateta sem entender o que ele queria que eu realmente fizesse

- Não sei, por Deus Edward não me deixe constrangida - disse num sussurro que só ele podia ouvir.

- Ótimo Bella... vamos começar com 500 mil - O QUE? Ele só pode está ficando doido... 500 mil, eu estava com uma cara de choque, mas não era nada pior do que a cara de Mike.

- O galinho está doido pra perder toda essa grana... vamos começar então - Mike disse olhando de Edward para mim.

Eu não sabia nada de como se jogava poker, logo vi um enorme sorriso no rosto de Mike, isso não era nada bom, olhei para Edward, e ele estava com os olhos calmos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Isso era um péssimo sinal, vi o funcionário recolher as fichinhas do nosso lado da mesa e passar para o lado de Mike, eu não podia acreditar que Edward acabará de perder 500 mil.

Mas o que veio a seguir me espantou muito mais...

- Que tal 1 milhão agora? - Meu queixo caiu com o tamanho do valor, ele devia ser muito rico pra ta jogando dinheiro fora, puxei ele pra mais perto e disse.

- Você perdeu a cabeça? Isso é muito dinheiro - ele apenas sorriu

- Relaxa Bella - ele disse ainda mais calmo.

Mike abriu outro sorriso, isso já tava indo longe demais, essa vingança tava virando um favor ao Mike, eu já queria sair dali, mas Edward parecia gostar mais ainda da situação, Mike então estva as gargalhadas juntando suas fichinhas, Edward anunciou que queria uma última chance.

- 2 Milhões - realmente ele era louco só podia ser louco, vi os olhos de Mike brilharem com o tamanho da quantia.

O nervoso me consumia, me dava vontade de roer todas as minhas unhas, estava tremendo de medo, era muito dinheiro, quando vi outro sorriso de Mike tive certeza que mais uma vez Edward havia perdido grande amuleto de sorte eu era...

- Bella - Ele me afastou dos pensamentos - Você poderia por favor virar a carta? - Eu não entendi porque ele fazia isso, mas virei a carta e olhei pra ele em seguida...

Lá estava seu sorriso mais lindo olhei pra Mike e ele estava a com o queixo caído mais uma vez, finalmente Edward ganhou e ganhou todas as fichas de Mike.

Não conseguia ficar feliz com a situação, a mulher deu um tapa e Mike e foi se retirando, um segurança a parou e perguntou quem iria pagar a divida, ela apontou pra Mike, o segurança foi em direção a Mike mas ele explicou que não tinha dinheiro, eu olhei com uma cara de "por favor" pra Edward e ele intercedeu por Mike.

- Eu lhe devolvo 1 milhão, mas você terá que se desculpar com Bella - Mike olhou pra ele com uma cara de desespero, mas andou até o meu lado e disse.

- Desculpe - Ele não tinha nenhuma expressão de arrependimento pelo que fez

- Você não entendeu não é? Eu quero que você peça perdão por tudo que você fez a ela, quero que se ajoelhe e implore o perdão dela e só se ela te perdoar, eu te entrego o dinheiro - agora eu via a raiva no rosto de Edward.

Mike chegou e se ajoelhou em minha frente, não gostei disso, por mais que ele tivesse me feito mal eu não gostava de humilhar as pessoas.

- Bella, eu te peço perdão por ter te enganado todo esse tempo, por ter te usado, por ter te traído com outras mulheres, por tudo de ruim que fiz você passar, me perdoa por favor...

- Bella, eu te peço perdão por ter te enganado todo esse tempo, por ter te usado, por ter te traído com outras mulheres, por tudo de ruim que fiz você passar, me perdoa por favor...

As lágrimas caiam e um filme passava em minha mente, tudo que a gente viveu, todas as mentiras, todo amor que eu dediquei a ele, tudo era uma grande mentira, desde o inicio, quando nos conhecemos, ele mentiu, sempre mentiu...uma onda de raiva tomou conta do meu corpo.

- Então Bella você me perdoa? - Ele me olhava ainda de joelhos

- SIM - Eu disse jogando as fichas da mesa em cima dele, afinal era isso que ele queria - Espero que em quanto eu viver, você não apareça nunca mais na minha frente.

Sai o mais rápido que pude daquele lugar, não tinha pra onde ir, só corri em direção a área externa do navio quando cheguei próximo a piscina, parei e fiquei observando, respirando e tentando parar com as estúpidas lágrimas que caiam.

**EPOV**

Quando ela saiu correndo do cassino, fui atrás dela, talvez ela tentasse outra besteira como a que tentou mais cedo... a encontrei parada olhando para as luzes na piscina,  
parecia ainda estar chorando...

- Não é você que precisa se esconder - eu disse- Não estou me escondendo, só não queria ficar mais naquele lugar - Ela se virou pra me olhar, realmente ainda chorava

- Eu entendo como é se sentir trocado, mas você tem que ser forte e pensar que quem saiu perdendo foi ele.

- Você tentou me ajudar com uma vingança e acabei dando seu dinheiro pra ele, eu sou uma estúpida.

- Não você não é... Ele é o estúpido, você tem bom coração só isso - ela começou a rir e eu não entendi nada - O que foi?

- Nada... é só que... essa é a nossa primeira conversa decente, sem gritos e grosserias - ela sorriu novamente

- Verdade, mas pra tudo sempre tem uma primeira vez - ela fechou a cara quando eu disse isso, só depois me toquei do que eu tinha falado,

- Você vai contar a sua namorada o que aconteceu entre nós? - Ela perguntou com um ar triste

- Não quero falar disso - Não queria falar de mim, não queria lembrar de Tanya.

Lembrei que tinha guardado uma das fichas do cassino no bolso e tirei...

- Tome - eu disse

- Pra que isso? - ela perguntou com curiosidade

- Vai ser o seu amuleto de sorte, assim como você foi o meu hoje, sempre que você acha que as coisas não têm mais jeito segure essa ficha e lembre de como você  
foi forte hoje e tenha a mesma coragem para enfrentar qualquer problema... Ela sorriu e ficou olhando pra ficha.

- Olha o que eu ainda tenho seu aqui - Ela virou e mostrou o anel que deveria estar no dedo de Tanya.

- Deixa eu tirar, assim você vai poder coloca-lo nas mãos certas, da pessoa que você verdadeiramente ama - ela estava tentando tirar o anel que saia com dificuldade  
quando ouvimos palmas e violinos...

- Parabéns diretor Cullen... Parabéns senhorita Tanya. - O funcionário que havia conversado com Emmett estava lá com flores e presentes

- Finalmente o diretor pediu a mão de Tanya, desejamos muitas felicidades aos noivos - ou funcionário falava agora, entregando as flores para Bella, eu ia tentar corrigir o engano, mas logo vi que tinham fotógrafos, isso poderia virar um escândalo, era bom continuar com a confusão então, sorri e tentei agradecer...

- Obrigado, pelas felicitações, mas infelizmente Tanya não aceitou o meu pedido - disse com um sorriso, eu estava feliz com a minha ideia, não tinha como dar errado.

- ACEITA... ACEITA... ACEITA... ACEITA...- Não conseguia acreditar nisso, eles estavam fazendo pressão pra ela aceitar o pedido, claro que eles não sabiam que ela não era a Tanya mas e agora o que Bella iria fazer? O que ela iria dizer? Ferrou tudo...péssima ideia Edward... você é um gênio pra essas coisas, só se mete em confusão.

- Você me ajudou, agora é a minha vez de ajudar e a sua de relaxar - Bella disse aos sussurros

- Eu aceito - ela disse mostrando o anel e sorrindo, fiquei aliviado quando escutei as palmas, era sinal de que ainda acreditavam, mas o que veio a seguir nos deixou sem saída.

- BEIJA... BEIJA... BEIJA... BEIJA - todos gritavam com empolgação.

Bella virou pra mim e deu de ombros, aproximei nossos rostos e toquei delicadamente meus lábios nos dela, era um beijo suave, os lábios dela eram macios, de repente o beijo ficou intenso, por um momento parecia só haver nós dois no mundo, quando dei por mim com os gritos e palmas, me afastei dela, ela me olhou envergonhada, as maçãs do rosto estavam avermelhadas dei um abraço e disse em seu ouvido...

- Me desculpe.

Um dos funcionários nos entregou dois ursinhos com corações, dizendo que era um brinde do cruzeiro para os casais que ficavam noivos durante a viagem, que era um símbolo do amor que existia entre nós e blá blá blá...

Imagem dos ursos ./images/toy_oh_so_hot_bear_

Os músicos voltaram a tocar dando um sinal de que teríamos que dançar, puxei Bella pela cintura e a trouxe pra mais próximo de mim, ela sussurrou pra mim...

- Eu não sei dançar.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei... só me siga e confie em mim.

Começamos a dançar ou melhor tentar dançar porque ela não mentiu, não sabia dançar mesmo, de cada três passos que dávamos, dois ela pisava no meu pé, já estava ficando engraçado...

- Desculpe - ela dizia a cada pisada

- Não se preocupe, só pense que vai conseguir... repita comigo... Bella você consegue.

- Bella você consegue. - ela disse tão baixo que nem eu escutei direito

- Ahhh fale mais alto.

- Bella você consegue

- Ainda não consigo ouvir, imagina as suas pernas... comecei a rir e ela me deu um tapinha nos ombros.

- BELLA VOCÊ CONSEGUE - dessa vez ela gritou e deu certo porque ela relaxou e acertou o passo, finalmente estávamos dançando.

- viu... você conseguiu - ela abriu um sorriso.

Continuamos dançando por um tempo, as pessoas começaram a ir embora, os músicos pararam de tocar e fomos nos sentar na escada que dava acesso as piscinas e ao bar.

Ficamos falando de como quase não conseguimos enganar aquelas pessoas, quando percebi ela estava dormindo, a puxei pra mais perto, ela pousou a cabeça no meu peito assim ficamos mais um tempo, abraçados em quanto ela dormia, quando percebi que ela estava tremendo de frio, a levei pro meu quarto e a deitei na cama, joguei um edredom por cima dela e fiquei olhando pra ela, ali dormindo com um dos ursinhos no braço.

Se fosse a Tanya aqui, tudo seria perfeito... fui sentar na poltrona no canto do quarto e peguei o outro urso e fiquei imaginando com eu estaria feliz se tudo que tivesse acontecido não fosse um terrível engano e se a mulher deitada na minha cama agora não fosse Bella e sim Tanya.

* * *

**Já sabem, se gostaram dessa história, reviews são super importantes para continuarmos.**

**Beijos Xarol e Gabii !!**


	4. Capítulo 2 Grávida? Isso é possível?

**Capítulo 2: Grávida? Isso é uma piada?****BPOV**

Finalmente chegamos em terra firme... Edward me acordou, ele já estava pronto, fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho e me arrumei, quando sai tinha uma mesinha com o café.

- Coma um pouco, ontem você quase não se alimentou - ele disse apontando para a mesa, ele estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto.

- Obrigada - eu disse enquanto ia me sentar pra tomar o café.

- Pelo quê?

- Por tudo que você fez por mim, por ontem, muito obrigada.

- Não se preocupe com isso, você também me ajudou, lembra? - ele abriu aquele sorriso lindo.

Quando estávamos desembarcando, tirei o anel e devolvi a ele.

- Espero que este anel encontre a sua dona logo. ele pegou e sorriu guardando o anel.

- Desejo o mesmo pra você, que você encontre a pessoa certa e seja feliz - ficamos ali parados sem tem o que falar, ele pegou uma mexa dos meus cabelos que estava solta e ajeitou...

- Tenho que ir, não encontrei meu assessor e to sem celular, preciso resolver umas coisas - ele disse.

- Eu também já estou indo, preciso voltar a minha vida normal.

- Quer uma carona?

- Não precisa, eu dou um jeito - ele não insistiu... sinal de que ofereceu por educação.

Demos um último abraço meio sem graça em sinal de despedida e ele foi embora...

**EPOV **

Sai do navio e fui direto para o carro da empresa que esperava, com certeza isso era coisa do Emmett, onde esse retardado havia se metido o cruzeiro todo? Eu iria encontrar minha resposta agora, pois quando entrei no carro lá estava ele.

- Seja bem vindo diretor Cullen - ele disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Emmett, posso saber onde você se meteu que eu não te encontrei no cruzeiro? - Perguntei em um tom áspero

- diretor... - Não deixei ele terminar a frase

- Sem essa de diretor Emmett, quem esta falando com você agora sou eu Edward não o "diretor Cullen" - disse imitando a voz dele quando me chamava assim.

- Tudo bem Edward, é que eu encontrei uma gata no navio e você mandou eu fazer o que eu queria, pois bem, eu fiz só que foi fora do navio, ela foi só acompanhar a irmã no embarque dai fomos fazer uma despedida fora do navio, mas quando voltei já havia partido - Ele dizia tudo isso com a sua cara mais cínica.

- Emmett, você o quanto eu precisei de você nessa viagem?

- Pensei que você precisava de outra coisa, loira, alta, gostosa... Desculpa Edward, mas eu não curto esse tipo de sacanagem.

- Emmett, por Deus deixa de ser idiota... Não precisei de você nesse sentido... Tanya não apareceu, houve uma grande confusão... Contei toda a história para Emmett, quando terminei...

- HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUA, Você acabou pegando a feiosa que caiu em cima de você no embarque, realmente caro amigo, você precisava de mim, eu nunca iria deixar você pegar uma baranga dessas.

- Pare com isso, não fale assim de Bella - não sei muito bem o que aconteceu comigo naquela hora, mas não gostava que ele falasse assim dela.

- Bella é? Já apaixonou? E a gostosa da Tanya onde fica nisso tudo?

- Emmett, vamos colocar umas regras nessa nossa conversa...

- Primeiro: Não ofenda Bella, ela é uma boa pessoa.

- Segundo: Não faça essas piadinhas sem graça.

- Terceiro: Você não tem permissão de chamar a Tanya de gostosa, mais respeito, eu ainda sou seu chefe.

- Sim senhor - ele bateu continência - Pensei que a conversa era com meu amigo, não com meu chefe, sabe Edward você me deixa confuso.

Chegamos em casa, na porta já ouvia a voz da minha avó, então fiz algo que fazia desde criança...

- Vovó CHEGUEI...

- Oh Edward, que bom ter você em casa de novo, venha... Vamos sentar quero saber tudo sobre o cruzeiro - ela foi me puxando até sentarmos no sofá da sala.

- Me conte, Tanya aceitou o seu pedido - Ela estava muito eufórica, minha avó queria mais que ninguém que eu me casasse com Tanya, na verdade ela queria que eu casasse, na verdade ela queria mesmo um bisneto ou um herdeiro como ela gostava de me lembrar. Quando eu ia responder sua pergunta...

- Senhora Cullen, olhe em volta, se Tanya tivesse aceitado, Edward não estaria aqui sozinho - Ele disse me olhando com um ar cínico, eu te pego Emmett.

- Edward Cullen, o que você fez pra estragar tudo? - Agora ela estava com raiva

- Vovó eu não fiz nada, só que Tanya não pode ir no cruzeiro porque recebeu uma oferta de emprego na França, quando ela voltar nós conversamos.

- Quando ela volta - Era essa a pergunta que eu temia, mas não podia mentir pra minha avó, ela sabia quando eu mentia.

- Talvez daqui a um ano, mas pode ser que volte antes - eu já esperava os gritos

- Quem ela pensa que é pra te fazer esperar por ela?

- Vovó é o sonho dela, vamos tentar entender - eu disse tentando amenizar as coisas.

- Isso mesmo, ela só pensa nos sonhos dela e os seus? É com uma mulher assim que você quer passar o resto da vida? Uma mulher que só pensa em si mesma.- vovó fique calma, também nem é tanto tempo assim e eu posso esperar.

- Edward, ela voltada daqui a um ano, ei vocês ainda vão conversar - ela disse isso em um tom muito irônico - Sabe Deus quando vocês irão me dar o meu não tenho mais muito tempo aqui meu Neto - agora ia começar a famosa chantagem emocional... Deixei ela falar até se acalmar, Emmett tinha sumido, com certeza atrás de alguma das empregadas.

- Vovó vou para o meu quarto, to um pouco cansado - dei um beijo nela e me retirei.

Cheguei no meu quarto e vi uma cai em cima da minha cama, mas antes de ir ver o que era eu liguei meu notebook, me conectei e vi que Tanya me chamou pra uma conversa por vídeo, não sabia ao certo se queria mesmo falar com ela naquele momento, mas aceitei... Ela apareceu linda como sempre, acho que um quarto de hotel, com uma papel nas mão escrito: "ME DESCULPE... EU TE AMO"

- Desculpe meu amor - ela disse em seguida

- Você tem noção do que fez Tanya?

- Edward por favor, você sabe como eu sonhei em trabalhar nessa agência, é só um ano, e talvez tenha algum desfile por ai e poderemos nos ver, você também pode vir me ver em uma das suas folgas.

- Não se trata disso Tanya... o problema é que você só pensa em si mesma - Eu queria parecer com raiva, mas ela era tão linda e eu a amava tanto que não conseguia.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade... Eu esperei minha vida toda por essa oportunidade, você deve imaginar o quanto foi difícil pra mim decidir.

Minha avó entrou no quarto bem no momento em que a caixa em cima da minha cama virou e abriu, um lindo cachorrinho saiu de dentro dela, na verdade eu o conhecia e era a cachorrinha de Tanya .

Tanya viu minha avó pegar a cachorrinha no colo e disse...

- Patty meu amor, você sente falta da sua mamãe?

- Você deve obedecer seu papai, enquanto a mamão não ta - é ela estava tendo uma conversa com a cachorrinha

- Edward querido, não podia deixar Patty sozinha, então achei melhor deixa-la ai na sua casa pra você cuidar dela pra mim - Fui pra onde minha avó estava com Patty.

- Patty, você sentiu falta do seu papai - disse olhando pra cachorrinha, minha avó revirou os olhos...

- Senhora Cullen sei que tem vontade de ter uma criança em casa, então quem sabe Patty não vai ser uma boa companhia pra senhora - Tanya disse para minha avó, que ainda estava aborrecida com ela.

- E que lhe disse que quero um cachorro estúpido como companhia? - Com certeza vovó ainda estava com raiva de Tanya.

- Um cachorro estúpido não pode me chamar de vovó... olhe só... vamos cachorro me chame de vovó... me chame de vovó... Como você pode notar isso não pode acontecer Tanya.

- Vovó você adora cachorro, vai adorar Patty - eu disse enquanto ela fazia carinho na cachorrinha.

- Eu não gosto de cachorro - ela me entregou Patty

- Eu odeio cachorro, essa é a verdade - e assim ela saiu do quarto... Dei de ombros e virei pra ver Tanya no notebook, ela estava triste e dizia...

- A vovó Cullen tem razão em ta com raiva de mim, devia ter pelo menos me despedido e explicado a situação direito a vocês.

- Tanya, não fique assim, vai passar a raiva dela... Agora vou descansar um pouco amanhã nos falamos ok?

- Tudo bem meu amor... Beijo e não esqueça que eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Tanya... Tchau! - Desliguei o notebook e virei pra minha cama, vi perto das minhas malas um dos ursinhos que deram pra mim e para Bella no cruzeiro...

Como é que eu fui transar com uma estranha? Como é que tudo foi acontecer em um único fim de semana? Como será que Bella esta agora?

**BPOV **

Chamei um táxi para poder chegar na minha casa, dinheiro eu tinha pouco, meu cartão tava estourado tudo culpa daquele cretino do Mike.

Disse a direção certinha para o motorista e ele acertou, que bom que não deu tão caro, paguei e subi com a minha mala para o meu apartamento, tava com saudade do meu cantinho, também tava com a sensação de que algo me aguardava lá em cima, alguma notícia... algum aviso... alguma surpresa.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto verificar a secretária eletrônica, vai que alguém tentou entrar em contato comigo...

- Você tem 0 mensagens - a máquina dizia, acho que poderia sumir, ser sequestrada e ninguém notaria... é eu to de mau humor.

Me virei pra me jogar no sofá, quando vi que no lado da escada tinham várias etiquetas pregadas com avisos... Mike, Mike, Mike...

Todos os avisos eram coisas pra eu fazer para Mike, despreguei todas e fui jogar no lixo, aproveitei peguei as correspondências e fui me deitar no sofá.

Será que tinha alguma carta com alguma novidade? Mas que droga Isabella, por que você esta tão ansiosa? Aqui só tem , conta de energia, conta de água, conta do cartão, contas, contas e mais contas...

Olhei para os porta-retratos e na maioria eram fotos de Mike, a raiva me subiu e fui tirando todos do meu caminho, joguei tudo fora, e fui arrumar minhas coisas.

Quando peguei o ursinho que ganhei no navio, me perguntei como será que Edward esta agora? O que será que ele esta fazendo? E assim o meu dia passou.

Mais um dia de trabalho e eu já estou atrasada, você deve se perguntar por que eu me atraso todos os dias? Simples... porque eu tenho que pegar o café de algumas pessoas que trabalham comigo, não me custa nada, afinal é no meu caminho, mas sempre me atraso por isso.

- Aqui esta o seu Jess... o seu Eric... e o seu Sam - eu disse a todos.

- Você comprou certo dessa vez - Sam perguntou... da outra vez trouxe a encomenda errada pra ele - Isso mesmo, esse hot dog me parece delicioso.

Sam deu uma grande mordida no hot dog e o cheiro fez acontecer algo estranho comigo, meu estômago revirou e tive vontade de vomitar, será que foi algo que eu comi?

Nunca tive nada contra hot dog, ai só de lembrar já me enjoa... o que será que tem de errado comigo?

Meu dia não foi muito diferente disso, meu estômago parecia se revirar dentro de mim, comecei a ficar com fome cedo, sai pra almoçar e comi um prato pra dois...

Nunca tinha feito isso, depois veio o pior coloquei todo o almoço pra fora e a fraqueza veio junto com um cansaço repentino, terminei meus trabalhos o mais rápido que pude pra chegar logo em casa.

No jornal estava um alvoroço por causa de um empresário que viria fechar parceria, todos só queriam saber disso e jogavam seus trabalhos em cima de mim...

Tentei me livrar dos trabalhos dos outros mas eles não pareciam entender, eu não aguentava mais, estava realmente me sentindo mal.

Fui até a mesa de Eric pra dizer que não poderia ajuda-lo com os seus artigos atrasados, ele não pareceu escutar nada do que eu falei, resolvi não insistir, caminhei de volta pra minha mesa mas no caminho uma tontura fez com que eu me apoiasse nas mesas e fui assim até conseguir me sentar... Por Deus, o que será que estava acontecendo comigo?

Jessica chegou próximo da mesa, ela devia esta preocupada comigo, não ela não estava...

- Bella querida, você poderia separar esses arquivos pra mim? É pra amanhã, mas eu preciso sair - ela disse, sem ao menos perguntar como eu estava.

- Jess acho que não vai ser possível - disse tentando me livrar dela.

- Bella por favor... Eu tenho um encontro... me ajude por favor, você com certeza não deve ter um encontro, mas se for isso tudo bem, você precisa muito mais de um encontro do que eu.

Não acreditava naquelas palavras, o quê? Ela achava que eu não tinha encontros? Que eu não era capaz de ter um encontro?

Agora ela ia escutar, peguei meu novo amuleto da sorte...A ficha que Edward nomeou como meu amuleto da sorte, segurei firme e me preparei pra dar a resposta... mas adivinhem... Ela estava com uma cara de cachorro abandonado e eu não conseguia dizer não pra ninguém com essa expressão.

- Obrigada Bella... Quando você tiver um encontro pode me pedir qualquer favor, só espero que esse dia chegue logo - ela disse ao sair rindo pra sua mesa.

**EPOV **

Hoje meu dia estava cheio, Emmett veio me pegar em casa, fomos para a empresa resolver umas coisas, mas depois teríamos que ir a um jornal da cidade fechar uma parceria...

Estávamos na entrada da empresa esperando o elevador, quando eu escuto uma voz conhecida...

- Diretor Cullen - Emmett e eu viramos para ver quem estava falando... Não podia acreditar, eram aqueles dois idiotas que tiraram fotos minhas e de Bella juntos.

- Vocês? O que querem? - Perguntei fechando a cara.

- Viemos trazer um presente para o senhor - o loiro falou.

- Que presente? - Emmett perguntou curioso

- Um filme bem interessante, que nós temos certeza que o seu chefe vai querer assistir - Agora foi a vez do outro falar.

- Que tipo de filme? - Emmett perguntou novamente

- Digamos que o diretor Cullen é o ator principal, esta em uma cama, no navio - o loiro disse com um sorriso no rosto, olhando diretamente pra mim.

- Desculpe, mas não estamos interessados no seu filme - Emmett disse com um ar mais sério

- Que pena, acho que os jornais e revistas vão se interessar - Ele disse olhando diretamente pra mim.

- Já vamos então, bom dia para o senhor Diretor Cullen - o loiro disse, depois se viraram para a porta.

- Esperem...- Eu disse apressado.

- Quero assistir o que tem ai nesse DVD primeiro - Disse a eles.

- Mas diretor... - Cortei Emmett

- Mas nada Emmett, vou ver isso primeiro.

- Muito inteligente o senhor - o loiro disse.

- Assim que assistir, por favor entre em contato conosco - o outro homem falou me entregando um cartão.

Depois deles irem embora, eu e Emmett subimos até minha sala e fui direto ver o tal DVD, Emmett ficou bem atras de mim pra ver também...

Eles fizeram um slide com todas as fotos, algumas bastante comprometedoras, em todas eles editaram o rosto de Bella pra que não a reconhecessem.

- EDWARD, você ta frito - Emmett disse com o queixo caído .

- É eu sei Emmett.

- Você não me contou que era tão ruim assim a situação, da pra ver tudo nessas fotos, eles te tem nas mãos.

- CHEGA... Eu já sei de tudo, mas vou pensar nisso depois, vamos resolver logo a história do jornal e depois nós pensamos no que fazer.

Fomos direto para o jornal, resolvemos o assunto da parceria... Emmett falava mais que eu, não estava com muita cabeça pra resolver esse tipo de assunto queria terminar com tudo logo e pensar em uma forma de resolver essa confusão na minha vida...

Emmett chegou em um acordo com o dono do jornal, quando já estávamos saindo, avistei uma moça muito parecida com Bella, na verdade era a Bella falando com uma outra mulher.

- Bella querida, você poderia separar esses arquivos pra mim? É pra amanhã, mas eu preciso sair - a mulher falou.

- Jess, acho que não vai ser possível - Bella disse.

- Bella por favor... eu tenho um encontro... me ajude por favor, você com certeza não deve ter um encontro, mas se for isso tudo bem, você precisa muito mais de um encontro do que eu.

Essa mulher além de querer usar Bella, ainda falava desse jeito com ela? Espero que Bella se recuse a fazer o que ela quer...

Vamos lá Bella responda, você consegue. Eu mentalizava esse pensamento em quanto ela não respondia... Droga ela balançou a cabeça como um sinal de sim.

- Obrigada Bella... Quando você tiver um encontro pode me pedir qualquer favor, só espero que esse dia chegue logo - Essa mulher precisava de uma lição e se Bella não era capaz de ensina-la eu seria...

Não pensei nenhuma vez fui na direção delas...

- Ei você - eu disse para a mulher, ela me olhou com uma cara de assustada.

- Você disse que Bella não tem um encontro, infelizmente pra você... ela tem um encontro comigo.

- Di... Diretor Cullen - Ela disse de cabeça baixa... peguei as coisas que ela deixou na mesa de Bella e devolvi a mesa dela.

- Bella não vai mais servi vocês, façam o trabalho de vocês e não a perturbem mais... Hoje Bella vai sair comigo, então que tiver dado trabalho para ela fazer, cuide de fazer você mesmo, pois ela vai estar bem ocupada.

Todos na redação do jornal me olhavam chocados, eu mesmo não tinha noção do que estava saindo da minha boca.

- Vamos Bella - Eu disse estendendo a mão pra ela.

- O que você esta fazendo? - ela perguntava com uma cara de assustada também.

- Te levando pra sair - Peguei sua mão e sai puxando Bella pelos corredores, todos os curiosos ficavam nos olhando, gente sem ter o que fazer pensei comigo.

- Me solte... me solte - Ela disse me fazendo parar em um corredor vazio - Deve estar acontecendo algum mal-entendido aqui.

- Bella eu te fiz um favor não tem nada de mal-entendido nisso... Não finja que não esta me ouvindo...

Ela colocou as mãos sobre a boca e estava com uma expressão estranha... Saiu correndo e entrou no banheiro

- Bella o que foi? O que esta acontecendo? - Emmett já estava ao meu lado rindo como uma hiena.

- Edward você esta agindo muito estranho hoje - Ele disse ainda rindo.

- Não seja tolo Emmett - Eu tentei parecer sério, mas eu também estava me achando estranho.

- De onde essa Bella saiu hein? - Ela não parece ser seu tipo...

- Por Deus Emmett, você às vezes é muito lento, Bella é Isabella a mulher do navio, que eu te falei...

- Ah sim a feiosa, não gravei o rosto dela, mas você ta bem intimo a chamando de Bella.

- Ela prefere assim Emmett... Tome, pegue meu carro e volte para a empresa, resolva o que tiver pra resolver por mim.

- Você não vai comigo?

- Não Emmet, EU NÃO VOU, vai logo e isso é uma ordem, seu chefe é o que esta falando agora.

- Sim senhor - E ele bateu continência mais uma vez, odeio quando ele faz isso.

**BPOV **

Ele saiu me puxando pelos corredores do jornal, as pessoas ficavam olhando aqui e eu sem entender nada...

- Me solte... me solte - Eu disse tentando me soltar dele, fez algum efeito porque eu consegui - Deve estar acontecendo algum mal-entendido aqui...

- Bella eu te fiz um favor não tem nada de mal-entendido nisso - Nesse exato momento mais um enjôo e esse eu não ia aguentar, minha reação foi correr pro banheiro feminino...

Entrei em uma das cabines e coloquei tudo pra fora, o que será que estava acontecendo comigo? Nunca fui de ficar com essas coisas... Nunca fiquei doente assim, precisava procurar um médico.

Sai pra limpar minha boca e dei de cara com uma moça grávida me olhando...

- Oi você não esta muito bem não é? - Ela disse

- Não mesmo, parece que comigo que não me fez bem.

- Posso te perguntar umas coisas?

- Claro que pode...

- Você sente tontura?

- Sim um pouco - Será que ela sabia o que eu tinha?

- Você tem mais fome do que o normal?

- Sim eu tenho. - Ela só podia saber o que eu tinha.

- Você quando acorda pela manhã parece que não dormiu tudo que precisava?

- Sim acontece isso também.

- Comigo também aconteceu tudo isso. - Realmente ela sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- Que coincidência. - Eu disse a ela.

- É mesmo... Parabéns você está grávida que nem eu.

Grávida? Isso é uma piada né? Meu queixo caiu e fiquei paralisada onde eu estava, perdida nos meus pensamentos, como assim grávida, ela tava de brincadeira comigo.

Fui para o espelho e fiquei olhando para minha barriga, não parecia estar grávida, isso era impossível, quando foi a ultima vez que minha menstruação veio? Comecei  
a fazer mil contas, e constatei que estava dez dias atrasada. Era possível.

- Eu estou grávida...

- EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA... - Era só o que eu conseguia dizer pro meu reflexo no espelho.

- Calma Bella, tudo esta bem, tudo vai ficar bem...

- Não... EU ESTOU GRAVIDA..

**EPOV **

Bella já estava algum tempo no banheiro, não entendia a demora, comecei a ficar preocupado, será que ela estaria se escondendo de mim? E se eu entrar lá?

Não Edward seu tonto, não se meta em mais problemas. Esperar... Eu tenho que esperar... Já estava impaciente.

- Já amor? - Um homem que estava perto de mim perguntou para uma mulher grávida que saia do banheiro.

- Já e você nem sabe a descoberta que eu fiz... Uma moça estava vomitando no banheiro, eu fiz algumas perguntas e pelas respostas dela, tenho certeza que esta grávida.

- Ela deve esta muito feliz...

- Me pareceu assustada mas acho que vai ficar depois do susto e o papai também.

Grávida? Susto? Papai? As coisas passaram muito rápido pela minha mente, Bella saiu de perto de mim com cara de que estava enjoada, com cara de quem queria vomitar, não pode ser ela... grávida, filho, papai, Bella, Tanya, grávida... não pode ser ela... não pode ser ela... não pode ser ela...

Não conseguia pensar em nada concreto na minha cabeça, tudo estava solto, uma bagunça...

Fique calmo Edward, ela não estava falando de Bella, vou entrar nesse banheiro agora...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaram os dois quando eu ia entrando e ela saindo do banheiro... Ficamos parados em silencio, ela estava estranha.

- Você continua aqui - Ela disse parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

- Você... Você esta bem? - Perguntei muito nervoso, com certeza ela notou o nervosismo em minha voz.

- Eu estou ótima - Claro que ela estava mentindo, ela dizia que estava bem, mas seus olhos não mentiam, ela estava assustada, que quer dizer que ela teve um susto, que quer dizer... Grávida.

De repente essa palavra ganhou um peso enorme, pare Edward, fique calmo homem.

- Mas você entrou correndo no banheiro, por quê? - Perguntei tentando tirar alguma coisa dela, ela terá de me dizer se estiver grávida.

- Eu comi algo estragado - ela ria descontrolada em quanto dizia... ela definitivamente estava mentindo e estava nervosa... Esta grávida... Não ela não esta grávida, pensamento positivo.

- Então eu ontem comi... comida... Indiana e não fez muito bem, hoje acordei meio doente, nada demais só precisava vomitar, agora passou - Ela estava estranha demais.

- Só isso? Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu? - Eu quase tropeçava nas palavras de tão rápido que falava.

- Foi sim só uma comida que não caiu muito bem, estou forte que nem um touro, só com o estômago fraco - ela sorriu.

- ahauhauhauhauhauhauhauh... eu pensei que você ia dizer grav... err... que comeu algo estragado, isso mesmo, eu acertei - quase eu estrago tudo, se ela diz que é isso, o que mais pode ser?

- O QUE? POR QUE? COMO ASSIM? - Por que ela me perguntou isso? Ela ta de brincadeira? Quer me deixar louco?... ela não esta grávida... Não esta.

- Ahh... nada... err... Porque nos domingos eu sou voluntária em um orfanato, e as crianças precisam tanto de doações e pessoas de bom coração que gostem de ajudar.

Eu devia esta agindo feito um maluco, preciso me concentrar no que é verdade e no que ela diz... Ela saberia se estivesse grávida... Não saberia?

Tirei algum dinheiro da carteira, na verdade uma boa quantia e entreguei a ela...

- obrigada... Mas sabe essas crianças são tão necessitadas - ela me olhava com uma cara de cachorro pidão, tirei mais dinheiro e dei pra ela.

- obrigada... Muito obrigada... Coitadinha das crianças, sem pai sem mãe, sem um apoio sabe é muito triste - agora ela estava piscando os olhos, tirei o restante do dinheiro e disse...

- Tome, acabou, não tenho mais nada olhe aqui - Lhe mostrei a carteira vazia, ela riu sem graça e disse...

- Eu sabia que você tinha bom coração, as crianças vão adorar saber de você... Mas como faço pra entrar em contato com você caso as crianças queiram agradecer.

- Me dê o seu celular pra eu anotar meu número... Você pode me ligar se você... se acontecer... se você precisar de qualquer coisa... se qualquer coisa... - Eu realmente estou paranóico.

- Ligo sim - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Qualquer coisa de diferente... Pode ligar, quero ser o primeiro a saber... Pode me contar...

- Pode deixar eu ligo pra você se qualquer coisa de estranho acontecer.

- Tudo bem... err... Tchau!

- Tchau! Até mais... E muito obrigada mais uma vez.

Meu coração estava pra sair pela boca, vou acreditar nela, estou aliviado é isso, ela não esta grávida, não esta...

- Você gosta de crianças? - ela perguntou.

**BPOV **

Ele parecia bem estranho com todo aquele... Ligar pra se qualquer coisa acontecer...

OH MEU DEUS... Ele também acha... Ele também acha que to grávida. E agora?

Meu Deus, eu imploro do fundo do meu coração, por favor, que isso não seja verdade...

o que eu fiz de mau pra ser punida dessa forma, como vou ser mãe de uma criança? Como?

Crianças... Oh, vou no orfanato entregar o dinheiro, as crianças vão ficar muito felizes com a doação...

Cheguei no orfanato e fui correndo até a capela, precisava me confessar com o Padre Billy. Entrei no confessionário e falei com o Padre...

- Padre Billy, eu pequei...

- Desculpe... eu...

- Você não é o Padre Billy... Quem é você?

- Eu sou Jacob... E eu...

- Padre Jacob eu pequei e estou com sérios problemas e por favor me ajude pois eu não sei o que fazer...

- Certo, vamos lá... Qual o seu problema querida?

- Padre, eu pequei... eu... Passei a noite com... Um homem... Um estranho - o choro veio nessa horas as lágrimas caiam e eu tentava contar ao Padre.

- Mas o pior Padre é que foi a minha primeira vez... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA - É eu já estava chorando que nem uma criança...

- Depois o meu cunhado e o meu amigo entraram no quarto em que eu estava com o estranho e tiraram muitas fotos... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Calma querida, foi a sua primeira vez?

- Sim Padre... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Peça perdão a Deus, vá pra caça, tome um banho e tenha uma boa noite de sono e tudo vai ficar bem.

- Mas Padre tem outra coisa... eu andei tendo enjôos hoje - tudo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos...

- Você quer dizer que pode estar...

- AHHHH... Eu posso estar? Padre por favor me ajude... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

- Eu imploro Padre... Me ajude... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - eu sei é ridículo na minha idade fazer uma cena dessas para um Padre, da licença... Eu tenho um problema...

- Me ajude Padre a fazer com que Deus me ajude a não estar grávida... Eu imploro... Não posso estar grávida.

- Senhorita, primeiro compre um teste de gravidez, depois faça um exame de sangue...Faça isso imediatamente

- Estou indo Padre... Obrigada.

- Vá rápido, Tchau!

- Tchau Padre!

Sai da capela e fui comprar o tal teste de gravidez... Só que antes eu tinha que arrumar um disfarce, entrei em casa e procurei coisas possíveis de se parecer um disfarce...

Peguei uma capa rosa e um capacete rosa que Alice esqueceu em casa da última vez que veio por aqui... Parece coisa de doido eu sei.

Entrei na farmácia, não tinha nenhum cliente além de mim, logo avistei a prateleira que ficava os testes de gravidez, no caminho fui pegando outras coisinha para disfarçar, peguei o teste e fui pagar, quando cheguei ao balcão uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu...

- Pode levar moça, não precisa pagar, pode levar, saia, pode levar - o funcionário da farmácia falava com um ar de apavorado... O que será que estava acontecendo? Será que ele pensava...

Que eu ia assaltar, sai correndo e procurei um banheiro publico mais próximo, não conseguiria esperar até chegar em casa pra fazer o teste, entrei em uma das cabines e fiz o teste, enquanto esperava os minutos para o resultado, ouvia do lado de fora barulho de carro de polícia, será que estava acontecendo alguma coisa na rua?

De repente ouvi uma batida na porta do banheiro, eu dei uma batida em resposta, logo em seguida veio mais duas batidas... Dei mais duas batidas em resposta... Isso tava ficando estranho.

Aconteceu muito rápido, só ouvi o estrondo e a porta se abrindo, um policial apontava a arma pra mim... O susto foi tão grande que o teste voou da minha mão e foi parar nos pés de um dos policiais, o que foi que eu fiz? eu me perguntava...

Eu não conseguia me mexer e nem falar nada... De algum lugar que eu não vi, chegou uma repórter e começou a falar para a câmera que eu era suspeita de vários assaltos, MEU DEUS, eu nunca roubei nada...

Ta não vou mentir já roubei chocolate em uma loja de doces, mas e dai, eu só tinha 12 anos, será que eu estava sendo presa por esses roubos do passado? Err... Eu assumo foi mais de uma vez... Por um minuto esqueci de por que eu estava ali, foi quando eu vi...

O policial pegou o teste do chão e a repórter quis saber o que era, ele não sabia ver o resultado, a repórter tirou da mão dele pra ver e em vez de dar a notícia pra mim ela virou pra câmera e disse...

- Ela esta GRAVIDA. - As palavras dela entravam por meus ouvidos, mas se perdiam em minha cabeça... O que mais poderia me acontecer? O que mais poderia dar errado na minha vida, e as malditas lágrimas apareciam de novo.

O que eu faria com um filho? Uma criança? Eu ia ser mãe de uma criança de verdade e agora o mundo todo sabia.

**EPOV **

Peguei meu volvo com Emmett na empresa e estava voltando pra casa, quando olhei para o lado e me deparei com um telão passando ao vivo a captura de uma suspeita de vários assaltos pela cidade...

Espera ai eu conhecia essa suspeita... MEU DEUS, é a Bella, mas ela não era criminosa... Bom pelo menos eu achava que não.

- Ela esta GRAVIDA - A repórter falou... meu queixo caiu, eu avancei, eu bati no carro da frente, era tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo... BELLA ESTA GRAVIDA... era tudo que se passava na minha cabeça.

Se Bella esta grávida... EU SOU O PAI, EU VOU SER PAI...

O cara do carro da frente estava gritando do lado de fora do meu carro e eu ainda continuava em um estado catatônico.. Peguei meu celular e disquei...

- Emmett preciso de você, eu me envolvi em um acidente de carro... E... A garota do navio... Esta grávida - Passei a localização de onde eu estava.

A repórter ainda estava abordando Bella, como perguntas como: você esta feliz? Conte-nos como esta se sentindo... Bella parecia desesperada, chorando não de emoção e sim de desespero, ela precisava de mim... O que eu ia fazer agora?

Emmett chegou e resolveu tudo com o cara do outro carro, depois fomos junto pra casa e contei como descobri da gravidez de Bella... Emmet era a pessoas mais tranquila.

- Edward, se acalme, se ela estiver mesmo grávida e se o filho for seu... Ela vai entrar em contato com você, não vai passar por isso sozinha - Ele dizia bem seguro de suas palavras.

- Emmett o problema é... - Ele me interrompeu.

- Nada de problema caro amigo, não se preocupe, tudo esta sob o meu controle.

Entramos em casa e minha avó estava revoltadíssima com alguma coisa que viu na TV, ficava resmungando coisas e rogando praga a alguém.

- O que aconteceu vovó? Por que a senhora esta tão aborrecida? - Perguntei tentando a abraçar.

- Você não viu meu filho... Um safado, sem vergonha... Engravidou uma moça, a coitada estava na TV sendo acusada sei lá do que e descobriu que estava grávida... Tão desesperada a coitada... E ele onde estava? Sumiu, ninguém sabe...

Olhei para Emmett já entendendo de quem se tratava, meu desespero só aumentou. Se a minha avó só por uma fração de segundo imaginasse que o safado, sem vergonha é o neto dela... Estarei morto.

- Vovó isso é coisa que o casal deve resolver... Não se aborreça por isso.

- Não me aborrecer? Em que mundo estamos? Os homens de hoje não tem mais responsabilidade sobre seus atos - Eu com certeza estava morto.

- Mas eu sei que o meu neto não é assim como esses safados, nunca daria um desgosto desses para a sua avó não é meu filho?

- Cla...ro Vovó...

- Eu sei meu filho... Você e Tanya vão casar um dia, ter seus filhos e serão muito felizes, porque você é um homem íntegro e apaixonado por ela e será apaixonado pelos seus filhos.

- Isso... Isso vovó, vou tomar um banho, me dê licença - Eu estava muito preocupado em como contar isso para minha avó, para Tanya... Será que elas me perdoariam algum dia?

Fui para o meu quarto e tomei o banho, me vesti e quando sai... Emmett já estava esparramado em minha cama.

- Você é muito folgado mesmo, não respeita mais o chefe? - Disse a ele

- O chefe eu respeito, o amigo por outro lado ta muito encrencado e precisa de mim pra resolver os problemas dele - Emmett tinha razão, era de longe meu melhor amigo e apesar de ser um Pervertido e folgado, ele sabia a hora de falar sério e sempre me ajudava em tudo.

- Ok, você vence senhor está tudo sob o controle... O que eu vou fazer? Como será que Bella esta uma hora dessas?

- Edward, entendo que você esteja preocupado... Mas você não acha que essa Bella iria te ligar pra falar sobre a gravidez?

- Não sei Emmett, realmente eu não sei, não a conheço... Meu Deus, você vê a gravidade da situação... Eu vou ter um filho com uma mulher que eu nem conheço.

- Temos que conversar com ela, mas antes temos que ir em Forks resolver o problema do DVD... Se ela estivesse mesmo desesperada, já teria ligado... Amanhã nós vamos a Forks e resolveremos tudo por lá... Depois você volta e conversa com ela.

- Não sei se isso vai dar certo - eu disse ainda muito preocupado, me assustava a calma de Emmett.

- Relaxa Edward, eu já disse que tenho tudo sob controle.

- Por Deus, Emmett... Relaxar? Acabo de saber que vou ser pai de um filho de uma desconhecida e você me pede pra relaxar? Vá pra casa e amanhã faremos do jeito que você quiser, eu só quero dormir.

Me joguei na cama e só queria esquecer de tudo por uma noite... Amanhã faria tudo do jeito do Emmett, afinal tudo sempre dava certo... Mas minha preocupação maior e eu não entendia por que... Era com a Bella.

* * *

**Estão gostando ?**


	5. Capítulo 3 O QUE! O BEBÊ É MEU!

**Capítulo 3: O QUE?! O BEBÊ É MEU!****  
**

**BPOV**

Era sábado, acordei cedo... Tinha que ir ver minha família, tinha que contar o que me aconteceu, eu estaria morta depois de contar mais quem liga...

Vou para Forks, conto... Morro... Ressuscito e volto pra contar a Edward que estou grávida, porque estou com certeza grávida, depois de cinco testes, todos positivos...

É, eu tomei coragem e comprei mais testes pra eu fazer, dessa vez não me disfarcei, afinal quase fui presa sendo confundida com uma criminosa.

Como será que ele vai reagir quando eu contar? Será que vai me odiar e achar que eu quis dar o golpe? Será que vai gostar? Será... Melhor eu não pensar nisso.

A viagem foi tranquila, só algumas paradas por causa do enjôo, mas acho que isso é normal, agora vinha o pior... Renée já me olhava com uma cara de desconfiança, Alice mais ainda, ela parecia saber de tudo sempre, isso me dava nos nervos, Ângela sempre desligada das coisas...

Precisava acabar com isso logo, vou contar de uma vez assim passa mais rápido.

- Mãe tenho uma coisa pra contar - eu disse muito decidida

- Pode falar o que você esta escondendo ai Isabella, eu te conheço - Renée falou em um tom bem ameaçador.

- É... Pode falar maninha, eu também te conheço muito bem, o que você esconde? Não ouse esconder nada, porque eu vou saber uma hora ou outra. - Alice disse em seu tom mais ameaçador ainda.

- Eu disse que vou falar... Não pretendo esconder nada... Eu to grávida... Pronto é isso...

- O QUE?

-As três gritaram juntas... Comecei a achar uma péssima ideia ter contado assim, fica calma Bella tudo vai dar certo, pior que isso não pode ficar.

- Isabella Swan o que foi que você disse? - Renée já parecia fora de si - Você esta o que?

- Grávida, mãe.

- Grávida, você vai ter um bebê - pensei por um segundo que tudo ficaria bem - Ela vai ter um bebê, você ficou louca Isabella? Perdeu a cabeça?

- Pensei que vocês já sabiam?

- Como nós íamos saber? - Alice perguntou.

- Pensei que vocês tinham visto na TV ontem...

- Aquela moça da TV era você? - Alice perguntou incrédula...Balancei a cabeça confirmando.

- VOCÊ SÓ PODE SER LOUCA GAROTA? - Renée dizia aos gritos, Alice e Ângela a seguravam, ela estava realmente transtornada... E eu cada vez mais apavorada.

- EU TE MATO GAROTA - Ela continuava gritando e as estúpidas lágrimas caiam e a coragem tinha ido embora.

- Calma mãe não vai adiantar nada a senhora matar essa ai... a criança é inocente na história.

- A criança... Como você vai cuidar de uma criança sozinha Isabella? - Agora ela me pegou, o que eu diria a ela? Não vou cuidar sozinha mãe, o pai da criança é herdeiro de milhões...

Como eu poderia deixar Renée tranquila se nem eu tinha segurança das coisas, nem tinha ideia de como Edward ia reagir a tudo isso.

- E o pai? O que ele fará a respeito? Por que Mike não esta aqui com você pra contar isso? - Ela tinha mil perguntas e eu não tinha resposta pra nenhuma a não ser a sobre o Mike.

- É simples mãe... Mike não esta aqui porque não é ele o pai da criança - Como isso saiu da minha boca? Claro que tudo podia ficar pior do que estava e eu acabei de jogar lenha na fogueira.

- COMO??? - As três gritaram de novo.

- Isabella quem é você? Não te conheço mais garota - Renée sabia exatamente como deixar as coisas piores do que já estavam, fiquei mal depois disso, queria morrer... Ela continuou seu discurso cheio de moral pra cima de mim.

Nessas horas eu sentia tanta falta de Charlie, ele me entenderia, ficaria do meu lado e me ajudaria a dar um jeito nessa situação.

Agora Renée e minha irmãs estavam decepcionadas comigo, como se eu tivesse culpa de tudo que estava acontecendo, como se eu tivesse pedido por tudo isso. Morrer era pouco pra mim nesse momento...

**EPOV ****  
**  
Emmett foi me buscar em casa para irmos a Forks resolver o problema do DVD com os dois chantagistas...

Fomos direto ao endereço que eles marcaram com Emmett, só que chegamos uma hora mais cedo do que o combinado.

Bem na hora que íamos entrar no galpão onde eles estariam, o celular de Emmett toca, era da empresa, mandei ele resolver o que tinha que resolver em quanto eu ia entrando, depois ele me encontrava lá dentro.

Quando entrei no galpão, o loiro estava em uma parte mais alta do galpão, tipo um segundo andar... Estava lá comendo que nem um porco desesperado um hot dog, quando me viu quase engasgou...

- Então, eu estou aqui... E só saiu quando me derem o cartão de memória da câmera.

- Calma, calma diretor Cullen - ele disse abrindo um sorriso.

- Não tenho calma... Vim pra resolver isso e não quero me demorar.

- As coisas não são bem assim diretor Cullen.

- Então como são...

- Jasper, meu nome é Jasper.

- Então como são as coisas Jasper?

- Já expliquei pro seu...

- Explique pra mim Jasper, afinal o seu trato vai ser comigo não com Emmett - Já estava perdendo a paciência com ele, queria ir embora e ver onde estava e como estava Bella.

- O seu funcionário sabe negociar melhor que o senhor.

- Fale logo e deixe de enrolação que eu já estou perdendo a minha paciência com você.

- Perdendo a paciência... O que você vai fazer se eu não quiser falar?

- Ora, seu...

- Nervosinho você Edward Cullen, agressão só vai trazer mais uma manchete para os jornais... Já não basta você ter abusado da minha cunhadinha.

- Eu não abusei de ninguém seu chantagista, foi tudo um grande engano - esse era o jogo dele me irritar pra eu partir pra cima dele e me dar mais um motivo pra ficar nas mãos dele. Onde estava Emmett quando eu precisava... Ele já estava demorando demais.

- Pare de falatório e me dê logo o cartão de memória.

- Só morto eu lhe dou esse cartão de memória - ele tirou do boldo da camisa o cartão e o mostrou - Esta aqui Diretor... Se o senhor quiser é só vir pegar.

Eu não conseguia mais me controlar, acabei indo na direção dele, subi uma pequena escada que dava acesso onde ele estava...

- Edward, venha pegar o cartão de memória - Percebi que tava tudo muito fácil, ele estava aprontando alguma...

Ele veio em minha direção com o cartão na mão, só que antes de chegar em mim, tropeçou em alguma coisa, coisa essa que era pra mim tropeçar com certeza, bateu a cabeça na mesa onde estava sentado e manchou sua blusa de ketchup...

- Oh você atirou em mim, quer me matar... Socorro.

- Não seja ridículo.

Ele estava tonto, tentou ficar em pé mas não conseguiu por muito tempo, quando percebi ele já tinha caído em direção a umas caixas que ficavam no primeiro andar.

Acho que ele desmaiou com a queda, desci rápido e peguei o cartão que estava em uma das mãos dele, até que foi bem fácil, quando eu já ia sair pra ir embora, ouvi um barulho de muita gente...

Minha reação foi me esconder e esperar, quando vi um mulher baixinha de cabelos espetados entrava segurando Emmett pelos cabelos, junto com ela vinham várias pessoas insultando ele, olhei pra Emmett e o coitado, estava com uma cara de desesperado, porque ele estava com medo daquela baixinha? Logo ele com todos aqueles músculos.

- Diga onde esta o seu patrão? Diga antes que eu te mate - Emmett se encolheu...

- AHHHHHHHH... Eu não sei, eu juro que eu não sei - Emmett dizia enquanto a baixinha batia nele.

- Ali - Emmett levou um tapa - Ai

- Cala a boca - a baixinha dizia novamente.

- Ali - Emmett apontava para o homem estirado em cima das caixas.

- AHHHHHH JASPER - A mulher correu para junto do homem.

- É sangue, é sangue - ela também confundia o Ketchup com sangue.

- Ele esta vivo? - Perguntava o cumplice dele.

- MEU DEUS...

- O que foi Alice? - Ele perguntou a mulher.

- Ele esta sem pulso, eu vou virar viúva, tão nova... Eu nem tenho roupa pro enterro.

Por Deus essa tal de Alice devia ser louca, Ele só estava sujo de ketchup e desmaiado, caiu em cima de caixas vazias de papelão, eu não duvidaria se ele estivesse fingindo.

Oh Deus por quê? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Alice berrava ao lado de Jasper.

- É tudo culpa do Cullen - Alguém no meio da multidão gritou.

- Meu Jasperzinho tão lindoooo, tão loirinho... meu amorzinho... EU MATO ESSE CULLEN.

- Ca-calma moça, ele pode estar só desmaiado - Emmett disse, graças a Deus alguém inteligente.- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEU JASPER - A louca continuava a gritar, parecia nem ter escutado Emmett falar.

- Alice - Emmett disse

- Não ouse falar comigo, é tudo culpa de vocês, meu maridinho lindoooo.

- Mas se...

- Cale a boca seu urso... Se eu não tivesse tão triste eu acabava com você agora mesmo - Ela dizia com um olhar furioso para Emmett.

Não posso nem sonhar em aparecer na frente desse povo e essa mulher só é baixinha, coitado desse Jasper por ter que agüentá-la... Já pensou quando ela souber de Bella e de mim?

Vai tentar me matar ou fazer coisa pior...

Não posso nem sonhar em aparecer na frente desse povo e essa mulher só é baixinha, coitado desse Jasper por ter que agüentá-la... Já pensou quando ela souber de Bella e de mim?

Vai tentar me matar ou fazer coisa pior.

Precisava sair desse galpão o mais rápido possível e sem ninguém me ver... Emmett podia se virar sozinho, eu acho... Bom eu vou tentar sair...

Já fora do galpão ouvi alguém comentar que a irmã mais nova de Alice estava em Forks e que devia estar metida em algum problema pois a mãe dela gritava tão que dava pra escutar longe...

Edward seu idiota, a irmã de Alice é a Bella... e o problema você sabe muito bem qual é...

Fui perguntando para as pessoas na rua onde ficava a casa da família Swan, quando cheguei no canto da rua umas cinco casas de distância, realmente se conseguia escutar os gritos...

- Como você fez isso com a sua mãe Isabella? - Uma voz histérica gritava.

- Como você pode me trair dessa forma menina?

- Quem é esse homem? De onde ele é? O que ele faz?

- Eu não sei - A voz de Bella estava misturada com choro e era tudo minha culpa, Bella estava sofrendo agora e a culpa era minha.

Cheguei mais próximo, já estava colado na porta que estava entre aberta, ela já falavam mais baixo, a mãe de Bella perguntou como aconteceu... Bella contou exatamente como tudo aconteceu.

- Foi tudo minha culpa mãe, eu tomei o remédio, eu entrei no quarto errado...

- Ele também é culpado, na hora ele também se divertiu - outra voz falava.

- Ângela por favor, não piore as coisas - Bella falou.

Realmente a culpa era minha e não de Bella, coitada ela estava assustada e sozinha... Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa...

- Bella você já contou pra ele que esta grávida?

- A mãe perguntou

- Não contei e nem vou contar - isso me pegou de surpresa

- Você é louca ou o que menina? Por que não vai contar?

- Porque ele é apaixonado pela namorada, porque ele é feliz, porque eu não posso estragar a vida dele

- VOCÊ É UMA ESTÚPIDA...

- Porque você poupa ele de sofrer em quanto você vai sofrer tudo sozinha?

- Eu não sei, eu não sei - Bella dizia aos prantos.

- Bella você tem o número de telefone dele? - A outra garota perguntou

- N-não... Não tenho - Bella disse parecendo nervosa, ela não sabia mentir.

- Você tem sim, mãe você não ta vendo que ela ta mentindo?

- Me dê o seu celular Bella - A mãe dela falou

- Não - Bella sussurrou

- Me dê logo essa droga de celular que eu mesma ligo pra ele e falo.

- não...

- Mas que droga Isabella, me dê o seu celular agora...

- Não vou dar nada...

Comecei a ouvir os gritos de Bella e da irmã dela...

- Mãe não faça isso, ela esta grávida - A irmã de Bella não podia mais ficar ali parado, tinha que interferir antes que a mãe de Bella fizesse uma besteira.

- Pare com isso já - Eu disse em quanto entrava e ficava na frente de Bella

- Quem é você pra dizer o que eu faço ou não? - A mãe de Bella perguntou furiosa

- Eu sou o pai do filho dela...

- O que você está fazendo?

- Bella disse, logo se colocou em minha frente novamente - É mentira ele não é o pai do bebê.

- Não sou? Então quem seria o homem tão idiota e azarado que como eu transou com a pessoa errada e não percebeu em momento nenhum? -Eu perguntei a virando de frente pra mim.

- Eu sei que a senhora está com raiva de mim - eu me virei de frente para a mãe de Bella e disse.

- Então se a senhora quer bater em alguém e culpa alguém... Esse alguém sou eu - Eu dizia decidido, ela não podia machucar Bella.

- Bata nele até causa morte cerebral - A irmã de Bella disse a mãe... Era uma ideia absurda, todos olhamos assustados para a garota.

- Então você diz que é você o responsável por a minha filha estar grávida? - Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

- Que você abusou dela naquele navio? - Mais uma vez eu afirmei, Bella cutucou meu braço.

- SEU PERVERTIDO, CRETINO, SAFADO - A mãe de Bella agora gritava, então partiu pra cima de mim com um espanador nas mãos.

- Pois agora eu vou puni-lo por tudo que fez a minha filha - ela começou a me bater, Bella me puxava pra longe da mãe, mas ela continuava a me bater com o espanador.

- PARA MÃE, NÃO BATA NELE - Bella gritava.

- BATE NELE SIM, MORTE CEREBRAL - A irmã de Bella gritava em resposta.

- Ângela pare por favor, já chega de se meter onde não deve - Bella virou para a irmã furiosa...

- Você seu pervertido, tirou a inocência da minha irmã e ainda a engravidou... Você precisa sofrer, sentir dor - A garota falava com um ar maligno, eu tava começando a ficar com medo dela, com certeza era outra louca da família.

- PERVERTIDO... PERVERTIDO... PERVERTIDO - A mãe de Bella continuava a gritar e me bater.

- EU NÃO SOU NENHUM PERVERTIDO - eu gritei - Foi tudo um grande engano... ai...

- Mãe por favor, pare... Ele não é nenhum pervertido e realmente foi tudo um grande engano... E vocês estão cometendo um grande engano o tratando dessa maneira.

- Vou te dar uma chance de se defender - A mãe de Bella disse - Qual o valor do seu salário?

- Mãe por favor, menos - Bella parecia envergonhada.

- Bom senhora eu não tenho um salário - Eu disse

- OH Meu Deus... Ele ainda é um vagabundo, não trabalha, como vai sustentar uma criança? - A mãe de Bella disse.

- A senhora não entendeu... Eu sou dono do meu próprio negócio - Eu disse rápido antes que ela voltasse a me bater.

- Hum... Traficante? Gigolô? Contrabandista? Fale logo com que coisa ilícita você trabalha.

- Não sou nada disso, são negócios de família - Eu disse.

- Todas essas coisas podem ser negócio de família...

- Posso ligar para minha avó para que ela confirme tudo o que eu estou lhe dizendo.

- Como vou saber se é sua avó mesmo que esta falando?

- A senhora saberá... Por favor me dê essa chance de explicar.

- Esta bem pode ligar, mas vamos rápido com isso.

- Nada disso ligue do telefone daqui de casa que eu irei falar com ela - Isso estava me assustando, o que essa louca diria a minha avó?

- Tudo bem - Concordei e disquei o número e entreguei o telefone a ela, depois algumas segundos...

- Alô - A mãe de Bella disse.

- Aqui é Renée Swan falando...

- Estou com seu neto...- Edward, eu disse a ela - ...Edward aqui em minhas mãos Ela deu um sorriso maligno quando disse isso, será que todas tinham esse sorriso? Todas menos Bella, ela era diferente da mãe e das irmãs.

- Não estou machucando ninguém, mas posso machucar...

- Minha filha mais nova Isabella está grávida do seu Neto...

- ISSO - o que será que minha avó estaria falando sobre tudo isso?

- Então acho melhor a senhora vir amanhã de manhã pra resolvermos isso.

- Moramos em Forks... Estarei lhe esperando... Tudo bem... Tchau.

- Você dormirá aqui esta noite, e nada de gracinhas com Bella, eu estarei de olho.

- Mamãe o que mais poderia acontecer? Ela já está grávida - A irmã disse.

- Ângela cale a boca - Bella disse.

- Ângela pegue um cobertor no armário e leve ele até a garagem - Renée disse.

- Mas mãe...

- Cale a boca você agora Isabella, ele dormirá lá e acabou.

Ângela apontou pra mim e mandou eu segui-la, o que será que essas loucas fariam comigo?

**BPOV **Renée e Ângela subiram para seus quartos, fiquei sentada no alto da escada pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido hoje.

- Bebê você viu como tem sorte? -eu falava em quanto acariciava minha barriga.

- Seu pai nos salvou mais uma vez.

De repente ouvi gritos vindo da garagem, Edward estava realmente com raiva e eu não podia culpa-lo, Ele devia estar com fome...

Fui até a cozinha e preparei um sanduíche pra ele, peguei um lençol limpo e fui até onde ele estava, ele continuava resmungando e dizendo o quanto o lugar era sujo, feio e mal cuidado, não podia negar era verdade, a garagem era mais um depósito de entulhos.

- Parece que você ta com raiva - Eu disse ao entrar, ele me olhou e franziu o cenho.

- Eu sei que aqui não é muito legal, mas ela quer te castigar de alguma forma.

- Tome, acho que você não comeu nada hoje e deve estar com fome - Ele estava com muita fome pois pegou o sanduíche na mesma hora e começou a comer...

- Me desculpe por Renée ter batido em você, ela só queria descarregar a tensão e raiva.

- Descarregou muito bem, sinto dores ainda - Ele disse...

- Me desculpe mesmo, mil desculpas - Eu estava muito envergonhada, Renée não deveria ter agido daquela forma.

- Você nunca vai parar de pedir desculpas por coisas que não tem culpa?

- De uma certa forma eu tenho culpa já que quem te bateu foi a minha mãe.

- Pare Bella por favor, eu já estou muito aborrecido não me faça ficar mais...

- O que eu estou fazendo?

- Nada... Não está fazendo nada, por sinal vejo que aquela mudança de visual foi abandonada não é?

- Aquilo não era eu, Não me sinto a vontade vestida daquele jeito - Ele começou a rir quando eu disse isso.

- O que? Você se sente a vontade desse jeito? - A raiva subiu em mim, por que ele estava falando assim comigo? Quem ele achava que era?

- Fique sabendo que estou bem melhor que você nesse momento...

- MAS QUE DROGA... O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO? - Ele estava bem nervoso.

- Eu só ia pedir Tanya em casamento, ai eu encontro você na minha cama, tudo acontece, minha vida vira de ponta a cabeça e agora eu estou aqui em um lugar sujo e com dores pelo corpo porque apanhei da sua mãe e... Estou fedendo.

- Espere um segundo que vou pegar uma camisa pra você - Fui até meu quarto e peguei um moletom mais largo que eu tinha e voltei até onde ele estava.

- Pronto está aqui - eu disse- Que roupa é essa? - Ele me perguntou rejeitando o moletom.

- Pegue logo ou você prefere ficar com essa camisa imunda que você esta?

Ele pegou a camisa e começou a tirar a dele, tentei não reparar mas era quase impossível não reparar no corpo dele. Mas eu logo parei com meus devaneios, ele tinha marcas em suas costas, marcas que a minha mãe fez nele e era tudo minha culpa... Tentei puxar assunto.

- Você veio a Forks atrás de mim? Você me viu na TV foi?

- Não, seu cunhado fez um DVD com as nossas fotos e resolveu me chantagear, eu vim aqui pra negociar... Nunca pensei que você estaria realmente grávida.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos...

- Me desculpe, por ter entrado no quarto errado, se não tivesse cometido esse erro, com certeza você não estaria passando por essa situação - Disse a ele a baixando a cabeça pra esconder a vergonha que eu sentia.

- Eu sinto muito Edward, eu realmente sinto...

- Você não perde a mania não é? Pare de se culpa por favor...

- Você trabalha no jornal não é?

- Ele perguntou.

- Sim trabalho, eu reviso alguns artigos...

- Mas o que você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre? - Sim nós estávamos tendo uma conversa amigável.

- Bom eu adoro ler, romances principalmente...

- Mas não tem nada que você goste ou gostaria de fazer? Algum talento escondido.

- hauahuahauah... Bom talento eu não sei se é... Mas eu gosto de artes plásticas...

- Minha avó adora artes plásticas também... Ela coleciona algumas.

- Então olhe uma coisa - Eu disse.

Levei ele até um armário que tinha algumas das coisas que eu costumava criar, mostrei algumas a ele, até que ele pegou algo que não devia.

- Isso não - Eu disse, mas ele nem ligou.

- Me dê isso Edward - Ele pegou uma pequena caixinha rosa

- Não... Eu quero ver.

- Me devolve por favor Edward - É...Eu já estava implorando.- O que é isso hein Bella? Tome...

Ele me deu a tampa da caixa para eu segurar... Não queria que ele visse aquilo, eram várias etiquetas de lembretes de coisas que eu gostaria que acontecesse comigo.

- Vamos ver o que é isso - Ele disse...

"Eu desejo que alguém lembre do meu aniversário"

- "Eu desejo que alguém queira fazer os trabalhos junto comigo sem interesse de que eu faça o trabalho todo."

- "Eu desejo que quando meus colegas me emprestem as coisas, que eles se lembrem de devolver."

Coisas da minha infância e ele lá remexendo... Eu já estava vermelha que nem um pimentão, mas ele nem ligava...

- "Eu desejo não ser esquecida pelos meus amigos."

- "Eu desejo que alguém goste de mim e que não seja só por interesse."

- Isso é estúpido eu sei - Eu disse.

- Isso é muito estúpido - Ele disse - hum mas este aqui serve pra mim...

- "Eu desejo encontrar alguém que me ame e que eu possa amar essa pessoa também."

- OK! Ta bom de recordar o passado - Eu disse tirando as etiquetas e a caixinha das mãos dele.

- Mas pra você essa ultima já deu certo, porque você encontrou essa pessoa - Eu disse.

- Sim, eu encontrei... Tanya é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu a amo assim como ela me ama... Então esse desejo se tornou realidade pra mim.

- Mas então por que você estava com raiva dela por ela não ter ido no cruzeiro? Quem ama perdoa.

- Nunca senti raiva de verdade de Tanya, nem sei se isso é possível, eu estava triste pelo que havia acontecido.

- Entendo.

- Tanya é muito importante na minha vida.

- Tanya é uma mulher de muita sorte, por ter alguém que a ame tanto.

- Ela é a pessoas mais linda e boa do mundo... Nunca haverá mulher melhor do que ela.

Não sei dizer o que aconteceu comigo naquele momento, mais uma tristeza invadiu o meu peito e a vontade de chorar era grande, mas eu segurei as estúpidas lágrimas.

- Bom acho que é hora de eu ir pra cama - Eu disse a ele.

- Espere - Ele disse quando eu estava me levantando pra sair...

Mas eu não parei, só senti quando ele me segurou pelo braço me fazendo voltar e parar com nossos rostos bem próximos... Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor, então eu me afastei.

- O que você planeja fazer com relação a gravidez? - Ele perguntou, eu tinha medo que ele perguntasse isso... Mas antes que eu respondesse ele começou a falar...

- Não é que eu não tenha condições de cuidar de uma criança... Mas eu já tenho uma namorada... E sob essa circunstância eu não posso aceitar essa criança.

As palavras me pegaram de surpresa, uma forte dor tomou conta de mim... Sim ele não queria um filho, na verdade ele queria um filho mas não meu.

- Embora essa criança seja inocente, vamos encarar a verdade nós ainda somos completos desconhecidos... E nossas vidas não podem ser destruídas por causa de um incidente.

Eu já não consegui mais controlar as lágrimas... Ele estava dizendo que não queria o meu filho, dizendo pra eu abrir mão da criança.

- Tudo bem - Eu disse

- Me desculpe - Ele falou

- Não se preocupe eu só estou chorando porque mulheres quando estão grávidas choram demais... É só por isso – Não, não era só por isso, mas se ele não queria o que eu poderia fazer?

- Poderia ser porque o bebê está triste - Ele disse - Triste por ter um pai tão irresponsável.

- Na verdade, você está certo em tudo que disse... Se eu tiver essa criança, nunca poderei dar a ela uma família completa, uma família de verdade e vou me sentir culpa pelo resto da minha vida...

Além disso essa criança pode se tornar uma carga para você e Tanya e eu não quero que ele se sinta uma criança indesejada...

- Bella, Eu sinto muito... Normalmente quando garotas passam por esse tipo de situação, elas choram e jogam toda a responsabilidade para a outra parte. Você é diferente e eu te admiro por isso.

- Você sempre diz pra eu não pedir desculpas por outras pessoas... Mas nessa situação eu tenho culpa porque eu entrei no quarto errado e isso foi um grande erro.

- Eu vou com você amanhã.

- Não se preocupe... Eu posso ir sozinha.

- NÃO, Eu não posso ser tão irresponsável e deixar você passar por essa situação tão difícil sozinha... Então eu irei com você amanha.

- Não precisa, eu vou sozinha... E eu já vou dormir - Eu disse, mas ele me segurou pelo braço novamente.

- Pare... Você não irá sozinha e você vai dormir aqui comigo.

- O QUE?

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada com você, é só pra eu ter certeza de que você não vai sem mim... Agora deite...

- Ahn?

- Deite Bella... E durma por favor.

- Já deitei.

- Agora durma - Ele se deitou ao meu lado e nos cobriu com o edredom.

- Você não acha isso engraçado?

- Nós nos encontramos três vezes, dormimos juntos duas vezes, poderíamos ter um bebê... Eu penso que o destino é realmente uma coisa mágica...

- O que foi? Por que você se mexe tanto? Não consegue dormir?

- É que eu sempre escuto música antes de dormir, já é um costume...

- Tente relaxar.

- Você não poderia cantar qualquer coisa?

- Eu? Cantar?

- É qualquer coisa...

- Ta bem.. Eu vou tentar - Eu comecei a cantar uma canção de ninar que Charlie cantava pra mim quando eu era pequena, logo ele já estava dormindo, eu demorei um pouco a pegar no sono...

Estava preocupada com o dia seguinte, com o que eu iria fazer...

Sai cedo sem Edward perceber... Escrevi um bilhetinho pra ele. Eu precisava fazer isso sozinha, eu era forte pra fazer isso sozinha...

Antes de ir a clinica fui a beira de um lago em que eu e Charlie costumávamos ir sempre...

Começou a passar pela minha cabeça como seria tudo se eu não fosse a clinica, como eu seria mãe, como eu amaria essa criança, como eu seria feliz, como alguém no mundo poderia me amar sem esperar nada em troca.

- Acorda Isabella, você não pode ser mãe, Você não pode ter essa criança - Eu disse a mim mesma... Fui direto a clinica e parei na porta, depois que eu atravessasse aquela porta, não teria mais volta. Tudo estaria acabado para essa criança.

- Sem medo Bella, Sem medo... Você pode fazer isso...

Eu entrei.

**EPOV**

Acordei com a luz do sol batendo no meu rosto... Olhei para os lados e vi que nada tinha sido sonho... De repente me toquei que Bella não estava ali, me levantei e vi minha camisa já limpa com uma etiqueta com um aviso...

_"Edward, fui a clinica sozinha. __  
__Não se preocupe... Eu posso fazer __  
__isso sozinha. _

_Bella" __  
_

- Não pode não...Você deve ta morrendo de medo das agulhas - Como ela pôde fazer isso sem mim?

Eu sai atrás de Bella, mas eu não sabia onde ficava essa clinica, precisava perguntar as pessoas por onde eu deveria ir... Ela não podia estar sozinha, ela devia está com medo... Edward Cullen você é um idiota.

- Com licença... Você sabe onde fica a clinica ginecológica? - Eu perguntei a uma mulher na rua.

- É logo ali, só virar a direita - Ela respondeu.

- Muito obrigada.

Sai correndo em direção a clinica, logo avistei e entrei, lá estava ela sendo atendida pela recepcionista...

- Me desculpe - Eu disse e ela virou pra me olhar - Eu me atrasei.

Ela estava muito assustada seus olhos mostravam o nervosismo.

- Por que você me deixou pra trás? Porque não me esperou? Você não queria que eu viesse?

Ela nada respondeu, só me olhava com um olhar triste, um olhar de morte, parecia que ela não estava ali, o que ocupava o corpo dela era só tristeza.

- Moça... Eu sou o acompanhante dela - Eu disse para a recepcionista.

- Tudo bem, obrigada - Ela respondeu.

- Senhorita Swan - o médico chamou, nós fomos ao encontro dele.

- Assine por favor este papel autorizando a cirurgia - Ele disse, ela pegou a prancheta e assinou o papel, depois passou pra mim, o pai da criança também deveria assinar.

Eu hesitei por um tempo...

- Senhor, assine por favor - o médico disse.

Eu assinei e olhei para Bella, ela ainda estava com aquele olhar...

- Agora nós vamos fazer uma ultra-sonografia para vocês tomarem a decisão final, me sigam por favor.

Entramos na sala para fazer o exame, Bella deitou na cama e eu fiquei em pé a seu lado, o médico foi para frente do monitor, puxou a blusa de Bella para cima e jogou um gel em cima de sua barriga.

- Relaxe Isabella e respire - O médico disse.

Logo começamos a escutar um barulho frenético... E uma imagem surgiu na tela do monitor...

- O que é isso? - Bella perguntou.

- Isso é o feto - o médico respondeu - E esse barulho que vocês estão escutando é o coraçãozinho dele.

- O coração dele já bate assim? - Perguntei ao médico.

- Sim, já bate - Ele respondeu sorrindo pra mim - Nesse estágio recomendamos as mães que conversem com o bebê, pois ele começa a reconhecer as vozes do pai e da mãe...

Sua gravidez é de quatro semanas, e está tudo correndo normalmente... O coração bate normalmente, apesar disso o procedimento ocorre normalmente.

Meu mundo parou nesse momento, não sabia o que fazer... Olhei para Bela e seu olhar agora era diferente mas cheio de tristeza ainda, segurei a mão dela.

- Vocês precisam decidir agora - o médico falou - Se vocês tiverem em dúvida, podem ir pra casa e se decidirem pela cirurgia, é só voltar.

Olhei para Bella e ela me olha com lágrimas nos olhos, resolvi que deixaria ela decidir o que quisesse... Mas antes de eu falar alguma coisa...

- Nós faremos... Vamos logo doutor - Ela disse e uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

Uma enfermeira encaminhou Bella para se preparar para o procedimento, depois ela apareceu já vestida para a cirurgia, fui com ela até a porta da sala onde seria a operação, a enfermeira disse pra ela deitar na cama, Bella não conseguia se mexer, eu também estava parado na porta que nem uma estátua, a enfermeira pegou na mão de Bella e disse...

- Não precisa ter medo querida.

A enfermeira foi fechar a porta e eu fiquei do lado de fora, Bella me olhava com certo desespero, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia me mexer e a porta se fechou.

**BPOV **

Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, eu estava apavorada, Edward me olhava mais apavorado ainda, mas ele não falava nada que pudesse fazer eu desistir, então entendi que ele não voltaria atrás... A enfermeira disse pra eu não ter medo, eu não teria...

Deitei na cama e tinha um suporte para mim por as pernas, a enfermeira começou a amarrar minhas pernas no suporte assim fazendo elas ficarem bem abertas.

- Querida, tente relaxar, o anestesista já vai chegar para aplicar a anestesia

Muitas coisas passavam pela minha cabeça nesse momento, mas eu não podia desistir, não podia... Eu iria estragar a vida de Edward se eu continuasse com isso, eu tira que relaxar, relaxar Bella, tudo vai dar certo e sua vida vai voltar a ser o que era...

Será que eu queria que a minha vida voltasse a ser o que era? Isabella Swan não volte atrás.

O anestesista chegou e começou a se preparar para aplicar a anestesia em mim... Não consegui suportar e as lágrimas caíram..

Adeus meu bebê, saiba que a mamãe já te ama, mas eu não posso fazer isso nesse momento, me perdoe por te negar a vida.

**EPOV**

Eu estava nervoso por Bella está sozinha dentro daquela sala, ficava andando de um lado para outro... até que ouvi vozes vindo de um corredor.

- Nós ainda podemos mudar de idéia - Uma voz de mulher chorando dizia.

- Eu te imploro, me deixe ter essa criança... Por favor - Ela continuava a chorar.

- Não vamos ter essa discussão novamente - Uma voz de homem falava agora.

- Por favor... Não seja tão egoísta, você prometeu casar comigo e agora eu estou grávida, nós podemos ter essa criança.

- Eu já disse que não - Ele disse bem na hora que eu apareci no canto do corredor, ela foi tentar segurar dele, mas ele a empurrou.

Minha reação foi partir pra cima dele... Dei um soco na cara do canalha.

- O que você está fazendo - A mulher gritou

- Se você é homem, assuma sua responsabilidade - Eu disse a ele - Você não está vendo como ela ta com medo? Você deve ajuda-la, protege-la.

Ele se levantou e partiu pra cima de mim, a mulher gritava...

- NÃO BRIGUEM, POR FAVOR...

- Quem é você pra falar de mim? Quem é você pra dizer que ela ta com medo? Eu vi expressão da sua namorada, ela também estava com medo... E o que você fez?  
NADA... Você não tem o direito de falar de mim, Porque você é igual a mim.

Ele tinha razão... Eu era exatamente igual a ele, eu era cruel, um canalha, sem coração... Bella estava com medo, Bella está apavorada... Não posso deixar isso acontecer.

Sai correndo em direção da sala... Precisava chegar a tempo de impedir essa loucura ou eu me sentiria culpado pelo resto da minha vida... A porta estava fechada, me joguei com toda minha força pra cima da porta, ela abriu e eu vi Bella deitada pronta pra ser anestesiada, isso quer dizer que ainda não fizeram nada.

- Senhor o que faz aqui? - O médico perguntou

- Nós vamos ter esse bebê - Eu disse.

- O que você está fazendo Edward? - Bella perguntou

- Te tirando daqui - Comecei a desamarrar as pernas dela da mesa.

- Mas e a Tanya? E vocês? E a sua vida? Nós já decidimos... Por que está fazendo isso? - Ela dizia.

- Eu sou o pai da criança... Eu decido também e eu quero ter essa criança.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Isabella... Vamos embora... Desculpe doutor - Eu disse e tirei Bella da sala.

**BPOV **

Troquei minha roupa e nós já íamos saindo da clinica quando a recepcionista correu atras da gente, chamando Edward.

- Senhor Cullen... Senhor Cullen - A moça gritava, Edward puxou meu braço e me colocou atras dele, parecia está com medo da mulher.

- O senhor está devendo 3,500 para a clinica.

- O QUE? Isso é um roubo - Ele disse - Essa clinica está roubando os pacientes... 3,500 por uma cirurgia que nem aconteceu.

- Não senhor, da cirurgia é só 500... Os 3,000 é da porta que o senhor arrebentou.

Edward fez uma cara, mas puxou a carteira só que não tinha dinheiro... Ele virou e olhou para mim, eu peguei minha bolsa...

- Tudo bem eu tenho o dinheiro - Disse para a moça.

Um carro muito bonito parou ao nosso lado... Saiu uma senhora idosa de dentro gritando...

- ASSASSINO... ASSASSINO... - Ela partiu pra cima de Edward e começou a bater nele.

- ASSASSINO... Você matou o meu bisneto... Assassino.

- Calma Vovó... Me escute por favor - Edward tentava falar.

- ASSASSINO... ASSASSINO...

- Vovó...

- Seu sem coração... Matou o meu bisnetinho... Meu herdeiro...

- Vovó me ouça...

- OH eu vou junto com meu bisnetinho... Minha hora chegou...

A avó de Edward não parava de gritar e chorar e bater nele... Até que ele a pegou pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-la.

- Vovó... Vovó... O bebê ainda está na barriga da mãe dele... Ninguém tirou bebê nenhum.

- O que você disse - Ela voltou ao normal rapidamente.

- Que nós não tiramos o bebê.

- Então...

Ela virou e olhou para a recepcionista e foi na direção dela...

- Bella querida... Olhe pra você, alta, olhos azuis e um lindo corpo... Não é de se estranhar porque meu neto olhou pra você, você é linda... Venha, fiquei aqui ao lado dele...

Vocês formam um casal lindo, ficam perfeitos juntos... E juntando os genes de você é certo de nascer uma criança forte, saudável e linda, muito linda.

- VOVÓ... VOVÓ... VOVÓ... Essa não é a Bella - Edward ele começou aos gritos e terminou quase num sussurro.

- Como assim não é a Bella? Então quem é a Bella?

- É aquela ali - Edward e a recepcionista apontaram pra onde eu estava.

Ela veio em minha direção e me afastou para olhar pra ver se enxergava alguém, até que se deu conta de quem eu era Bella... Ela sorriu meio sem graça pra mim.

- Então você é a Bella? - Ela perguntou ainda sem graça

- Sim sou eu - Eu respondi mais sem graça ainda.

- é não é tão ruim assim... Renée sua filha não é tão ruim... Não é ruim não - Ela dizia rindo para minha mãe.

- Deixe eu me apresentar querida... Eu sou avó do safado que engravidou você.

Ela olhou para minha barriga e começou a falar...

- Olá meu bisnetinho lindo... Aqui é sua bisa... Você está bem ai?

Ela me olhou e pegou nos meus braços e foi me conduzindo ao carro...

- Vamos querida, nós temos muito o que conversar, muito o que decidir...

Entramos no carro, minha mãe e minha irmã viram junto, Edward foi tentar entrar no carro, mas avó dele falou.

- O carro está cheio, arrume outra forma de ir até a casa de Bella, estaremos lá - Ela bateu a porta do carro e saímos

Coitado, ele ficou lá sozinho... Eu estava com pena dele, mas minha felicidade por ainda está com meu filho em minha barriga era muito maior...

* * *

**E agora?? O que será que vai acontecer??? Curiosa? Melhor comentar bastante para poder ganhar mais capítulos!**


End file.
